Love Among The Ruins
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Minerva finds her fiancé in the arms of another woman. After the confrontation, she finds solace in the friendship of a colleague. What should have been an end turns into the beginning of a nightmare when the man she thought she loved turns to revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Minerva finds her fiancé in the arms of another woman. After the confrontation, she finds solace in the friendship of a colleague. However, what should have been an end turns into the beginning of a nightmare when the man she thought she loved turns to revenge. Can love bloom in the darkest of shadows?

**Rating: M**…for later chapters and some language

**Love Among The Ruins**

**Chapter One **

Albus Dumbledore slowly entered his sitting room. His heart ached as he moved toward his favorite chair, his mind consumed with questions about what had transpired. Within a few steps he had come to a sudden halt and his features took on a look of surprise and then relief. Before him, a shapely bare leg was propped over one arm of the plush burgundy chair and across the other arm a cascade of ebony hair softly fell to the floor. Since the first flurry of rumors had spread like wildfire throughout the school, Albus had been looking for her. He had seen the scorch marks on the wall where the fight had occurred. And he had even spoken with him, her fiancé, or perhaps it would be more appropriate to call him her ex-fiancé while he was being healed in the infirmary. And she had been here the entire time, hiding from the world and a very upset Headmaster.

His voice fled faster than the golden snitch as his mind raced to formulate the right words to speak to her but none came. He had seen the aftermath of her wrath and he was certain that he had no desire to become her next victim. Although, in retrospect, the chap had deserved all she had hit him with and so much more. But as his eyes traveled over the creamy skin of her leg and upwards towards her face, he saw a flash of fire in her eyes. Those same green eyes which had haunted his dreams for months were now alive with life and it was only when he locked eyes with her that he found the courage to speak. He wanted to hear her side of the story, for he knew she would never lie to him. And if he was to keep her hidden from the Headmaster, he needed to know everything in full detail.

Albus casually took the seat across from her and with hardly as much as a flick from his wand he had a steaming cup of tea before her. "Minerva…"

"Albus, before you start I know that I caused a scene and a rather dramatic one. It was extremely unprofessional of me and for that I apologize. I realize now, looking back on the situation, that I should have taken him off property before hexing him." Minerva's voice was as cold as Albus had ever heard it.

Albus reached out and took her hand in his own. "My dear, I was not going to accuse you of anything. I only wish to hear your side of the story so that we can formulate a plan before going to the Headmaster. And yes, we must go and see Armando." Albus watched as Minerva's eyes filled with resignation and a bit of fear. "I will not be swayed, however I may be willing to put it off until tomorrow."

"Albus, I just don't know if I can face Armando tonight or tomorrow either for that matter. You know how he likes to hold a grudge and this most certainly will not score me any favorable points with him. He was quite upset with me, or so I heard, and I feel like he's going to fire me on sight." Minerva looked at Albus with fierce eyes as another plan formulated. "Perhaps you could search him out tomorrow and get a sense of what he's thinking. Then, if you think it is wise, we can go and face him together. I would prefer to have a friend in the room," she added, thinking of how comforting it would be to have Albus there should she need someone to help her control another rage.

"I think that will be fair enough and with a few modifications, I think it will be best if you stayed here this evening. Just as soon as you return to your rooms or remove anything from them he'll know where to find you and we certainly don't want that this soon."

"No, you're right. You know I never thought I'd feel this liberated when I'm so angry but that did me a world of good today. I haven't felt this alive in quite a while and I'm frankly happy to be rid of him. But now comes the hard part. Because of my temper, I'm afraid my job may be in jeopardy."

"I'll hear no more talk about that tonight. I'm sure in the fresh light of morning, things won't seem as dramatic as they do right now and after a good nights' sleep and a hearty breakfast prepared by yours truly, we can tackle this problem together."

Minerva sighed in relief and let herself truly relax for the first time since she had walked in on him with that woman. "I left my classes early today. I had been feeling ill, as you well know, and decided to extend my break in order to catch a small nap. When I arrived in our rooms, something seemed amiss but I went about my business. I entered our inner chambers and changed into my nightdress." At this Minerva blushed since it was currently the only thing she was wearing. "It wasn't until I made my way from our personal sitting room into the bedroom that I saw him with her. I could have killed him! Instead I simply took both of their wands. I let her leave, granted she wasn't wearing much in the way of clothing but she really should have thought of that before sleeping with my fiancé.

He dared to try and deny that they were together. He actually said that it wasn't what it looked like. I lost control Albus. I couldn't help myself, it was like a red blaze of anger and hatred had taken over. I threw quite a few curses at him. I followed him after I flung him through the door and out into the hall. I suppose he is lucky that I came to my senses when I saw some of the students hanging about."

"Lucky for him that the students were in the hallways. Otherwise I daresay he'd be in worse shape than he is at the moment. And I'm told that Miss Hatcher didn't even stop to put on more clothing before streaking across the front lawn towards the apparation point." Albus saw a wicked smile appear on Minerva's face at his last remark. It was that smile that let him know that despite everything, she was back in control of her emotions, something he was most grateful for.

"She's lucky I gave her a few meager seconds to grab what little clothing she had close by her. I've never been so hurt and angry in all my life. And to think that he brought her into our bed! It makes my blood boil even thinking about it now and you're the only person who hasn't joined in the witch hunt so to speak."

"Ah, that's because I've already found the witch," he chuckled trying to add some levity to her spirits. "Besides, what he did was absolutely deplorable and while I do not necessarily condone your methods of handling the situation, I do not disagree with your sentiment or reasoning behind your actions. My main concern is you at the moment."

Minerva blushed at his compliment. Taking a sip of the warm tea, she savored the feeling of it sliding down her throat. "I would like to go by my office and pick up some papers that need grading. I might as well make myself useful if I am to be staying in your rooms for the time being. I can sneak in and out in my animagus form and it shouldn't raise any suspicion."

"Just be careful, Minerva. I don't think it would be to our advantage for you to be spotted before we want you to be. Now, I must head to my last class for the day but I will return as soon as possible." Albus turned to look at Minerva just before heading out the door. "I will defend you in any way that I can. And I will do everything in my power to see that you retain your position here. You are a fine teacher Minerva and the students would be lost without you."

Albus stepped into the hallway from behind the portrait guarding his door and stopped. _As would I…_The words floated through his head. He could not allow Minerva to be released from the staff because her fiancé couldn't keep his pants up. The school needed her; he needed her. Maybe one day he would be able to tell her as much.

Minerva watched Albus as he disappeared through the portrait hole and she remained motionless for several minutes just staring after him. His generosity and concern were so sincere and once she had stormed away from her rooms, she knew instantly where she would seek solace and sanctuary. It had been Albus who had always granted her a strong shoulder to cry upon and a pair of ears willing to listen to her problems but this was different.

This time, Minerva had to admit, that in losing her temper she had put her entire future on the line. Not her future with her fiancé but her career and by running to Albus' chambers, she had pulled him into it as well. Her thoughts turned to leaving the school entirely, until she could sort her thoughts and give the Headmaster some time to regain control of his own temper. But that would mean leaving her students behind, her home here at Hogwarts, and most importantly, Albus. For the first time since the entire traumatic chain of events had started, she let down her guard and began to cry silent tears.

The final classes of the day had ended a few minutes earlier and Albus was making his way to the staff room. A meeting had been called by Headmaster Dippet and he knew that the topic of conversation would be Minerva. As the Deputy Headmaster, Armando would expect support from him although they had not discussed the situation yet. This alone did not worry him greatly; after all, they had been known to disagree on a great many things. However, they had always provided a unified front to the staff and while Albus hoped that would be the case this time, he did not believe he would be so lucky.

As he entered the room, Albus made note of who was in attendance. It seemed that everyone was here and in contrast to the chattering in the halls, a hushed silence prevailed. Within a few seconds of his arrival, Armando entered the room with Michael Grady, Minerva's ex-fiancé and the current Charms Professor, in tow.

Albus couldn't help but notice the small red marks on Michael's face, a testament to Minerva's fierce Scottish temper and her apparent rampage a few hours ago. And although Albus hated the fact that violence had been used, he could not find it in his heart to blame Minerva for reacting as she did. From the look of the other staff members in attendance, especially the female members of the faculty, he was not the only one who felt that way. Still, that did not excuse the seriousness of the situation nor did it appease Armando or Michael in any way.

"I'm glad you all are here. As you know we have a grave situation on our hands and we must deal with it swiftly and with confidence so as not to disrupt the lives of our students. They are already buzzing in the hallways about what happened earlier today between Professor Grady and Professor McGonagall." He paused for effect, watching the faces of his staff members as they each reflected on the morning's events. "As you have noticed, Minerva is not here with us and apparently, no one seems to know where she's hiding," he added, throwing a knowing glace in Albus' direction.

Armando knew of Albus and Minerva's close friendship and he probably suspected Albus knew where she was hiding even if he wasn't telling. The start of Armando's comments did not bode well for Minerva but hopefully the Headmaster would wait until Minerva could share her side of the story before moving forward with any action. Albus found himself holding his breath as he waited for Headmaster Dippet's next comments.

"Therefore, I will be making an announcement to the student body at dinner to let them know that we are thanking Professor's McGonagall and Grady for their participation in our dueling match. We will let the students think that the...disagreement…was an act to gain interest in a new dueling club that will be formed on campus. That is all for now. You are dismissed."

Albus started toward Armando after the meeting broke up. Excitement and surprise about the latest announcement caused whispers to turn to outright gossip as everyone crowded out the door.

Albus wasn't sure whether or not to hug Armando for giving Minerva a chance to share her side of the story or to go and drag Minerva into the Headmaster's office immediately while he was still in an agreeable mood. Instead he opted for a simple "Thank You" spoken after everyone had left the room.

"Thank you for what, Albus? I realize that what happened this morning was unfortunate for everyone involved and while this is a personal matter, the children should not be dragged into this. And as you know, I have been toying with the idea of a dueling club for months now."

"True, but I also know that you had it within your powers to fire them both on sight for their display this morning. On behalf of Minerva, wherever she is, I thank you for giving her a chance to explain. I can assure you that her motives were good ones and she fully understands what is at stake because of her actions."

"Why Albus Dumbledore, you act as if you've spoken with her recently, while everyone else has been turning the castle and grounds upside down looking for her." He gave Albus a quick wink and continued. "If Minerva should contact you, please assure her from me that while I am not happy with her by any means, I would not think of letting such a talented witch leave Hogwarts to seek employment elsewhere. This is an adult matter and I'm sure between all involved parties, we can resolve it as such."

Albus started to say something but felt it best to remain silent. The more he spoke, the more chances there were that he would give away something that Minerva wasn't ready to reveal just yet and after all, it was her story to tell.

"Oh and Albus, you are excused from dinner this evening. I am sure you have other things to occupy your time. Just be discreet about it so that your name isn't pulled into any compromising situations by a certain angry and temporarily disfigured young Charms professor."

Albus bid a good night to Armando and left for his rooms as quickly as possible. He was looking forward to sharing the good news with Minerva and hoped that she would agree to meet with Armando at the earliest possible opportunity. He was just turning the corner that led to the main staircase when he was halted by a figure stepping into his path.

"On you way to see Minerva I suppose. Tell me, did she give you the details of what she did to me?"

Albus shook his head sadly. To think that once, and not so long ago, Michael had looked at Minerva with only adoration in his eyes. He wondered what had changed to lead to this. "I do know what happened earlier today. As does the whole of the staff. Perhaps Professor McGonagall acted a bit harshly but considering the circumstances, I would hardly blame her – and neither should you."

"Harshly? I would say this goes way beyond that, but I will not speak further on the subject with you. I want to know where she is. We have unfinished business."

Albus' eyes narrowed and he pinned the young man before him with his penetrating gaze. "If I did know where she was, I would most certainly not tell you. I guess we both will have to wait until she resurfaces."

Albus went to move forward but Michael's arm darted out and grasped his shoulder. "Tell me where she is old man. I know the two of you are closer than you let on and that she comes to you…"

Albus felt a cold rage building inside of him and cut off his next remark. "Professor Grady, if you do not unhand me this moment, you will regret your actions. Remember where you are. Your position here is not as secure as you might think and it is in your best interest to refrain from causing any further problems. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be."

Albus walked away, his anger barely controlled. He could feel Michael glaring at his back. Perhaps the situation had more depth to it than had originally appeared. He must speak to Armando about the events that had just transpired. Not to mention that he would need to warn Minerva to watch herself. This was turning out to be a day to remember.

As he walked back into his chambers, he was surprised to see Minerva lying on his couch in the sitting room, his purple overrobe draped lazily across her slender frame shielding her from the cold castle air. He stared at her sleeping, not as peacefully as he would have hoped. The area around her eyes was red and swollen indicating that she had obviously had a good cry while he was away. But with any luck, his news would make her feel a bit better and after a good night's sleep, things would look brighter in the morning.

"Minerva, dear, wake up," he called softly as he touched the creamy skin of her shoulder as she gently shook her. He had knelt beside her and the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was his smiling face.

"I must have fallen asleep, Albus. What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up and stop worrying. I have spoken with Armando and he has a message for you." Her eyebrows shot up and she reached out to grip Albus' hands for support. "He assured me that your position here at the school is secure and while he's not happy with you he feels that it can be resolved discreetly between you and Michael. He informed the students that what they saw was a demonstration for a dueling club." Albus went on to share all the information from the brief staff meeting and then his cheery disposition changed. "But there's something Armando doesn't know, yet. Michael practically accused me of harboring you and he gave me a rather not so friendly warning."

"How dare he threaten you!" Minerva nearly jumped off the couch and headed for the door.

Albus stepped back and taking in the picture of Minerva roaming the halls in her current attire caused a grin to spread across his face. "Minerva, you might want to reconsider your course of action."

Minerva stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Perhaps you are right. I am sure Armando's generosity would not extend to another attack. "

"I am sure it would not. However, I was referring more to your choice of attire." Albus picked up his robe which had dropped to the floor and covered her scantily clad frame.

Minerva was blushing furiously now and made her way back over to sit on his couch. "Perhaps you could lend me a shirt so I may transfigure a proper robe."

"Allow me," he said summoning his softest shirt from his wardrobe and creating a lovely robe for her to wear. As she slipped it around her body, he smiled proudly and a part of him envied the robe for being able to wrap around her and hold her tight.

"Are you alright, Albus? Your face looks a bit flushed," she commented before inhaling the scent of chocolate and lemon drops from the newly created deep blue robe.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just admiring the view," he answered honestly. "I can't believe Michael was such a fool to even dream of another woman while he had you in his life. Some men just do not realize what they have but I suppose I should not interfere in your life so boldly." He cast his eyes to his shoes and felt he blush deepen in his face.

Minerva rose from the sofa and knelt before him, causing him to look into her face. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have near me right now than you. You've done more than I could ever ask a friend and somehow I will find a way to repay you for your kindness."

"That's what friends are for, Minerva. I'd do anything for you. You should know that by now. And as for Michael, I intend to inform the Headmaster first thing tomorrow about his actions and then maybe he'll see fit to give him the harshest punishment available…dismissal from the school."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Minerva was curled up in Albus' chair once again as she graded the latest assignment for her fifth year classes. Albus had gone to the kitchens to procure dinner and had promised to bring her back some of her favorite dishes. Knowing him as she did, she was sure that he would also present her with her choice of every dessert which had been offered that night at the head table as well. She only hoped that there would be something to suit her palate, as she didn't care for the level of sweetness that he seemed to desire.

Her stomach growled unbecomingly as the smell of a savory roast spread through the room. "I see I arrived just in time."

Minerva turned with a smile on her face. "I am famished! And everything looks wonderful. Thank you for bringing dinner."

"It was my pleasure." Within a few moments, Albus had created a small table and had spread a selection of delicious looking food across the top. With a flick of his wrist, the table crawled in front of Minerva and settled itself.

Minerva looked at her place setting and noticed a small tumbler sitting off to the side. "Firewhisky?"

"I thought you might care for a drink tonight. I hope I didn't overstep myself." Albus' eyes twinkled merrily as he started to serve himself from the dishes.

"Not at all. It will help me relax and should provide a nice after dinner treat." Minerva sighed in pleasure as the first bite of food melted in her mouth.

Albus waved his fork toward the desk in his sitting area. "After dinner, I have a few minor items to take care of before retiring for the night but if you are up to it, perhaps we can play a game of chess when I am done. It has been a while since our last round and I believe that I owe you for the defeat of my men."

"I wouldn't dream of turning down such an enticing offer."

The time they spent over dinner was as enjoyable as it could be under the circumstances. Minerva was still slightly worried about having to face Armando and Michael tomorrow but with the assurances from Albus about her job and knowing that he would be beside her, things didn't seem as bleak as they had when she had first spoken with him.

Once the papers were graded and Albus' paperwork had been completed and sent off by owls, they collapsed on the floor with a small table between them which contained a well worn chessboard. They had spent many pleasurable hours in years past sitting just like this, challenging the other's playing skills and learning new moves every time. The hours seemed to melt away and before long, they each came to the conclusion that it was time to retire to bed. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be more of the same.

"I will take the couch, Minerva, and give you my bed and I'll not hear any arguments from you. I want you well rested and looking your best tomorrow. Michael has no need to know exactly how hard this has been on you and he needs to be shown that you are stronger than he once believed."

"Albus Dumbledore, you are too good for your own safety but thank you for it. I'm not happy about kicking you out of your own bed but I'm so exhausted, I could make a bed on the floor right here and sleep just as well."

"Be that as it may, I'll not have you sleeping on my floor. Come on and I'll make sure you're comfortable before retiring myself. Besides, I need to get a few things from my bedroom anyway," he said leading her into his most private room.

Minerva couldn't help but be surprised as she surveyed the area where she would be sleeping. She hadn't known what to expect but this was most certainly not it. As she stood stunned, Albus had started moving about the room seemingly oblivious to her astonishment.

"I hope you will find my accommodations comfortable." Albus had opened his armoire and was pulling out some articles of clothing.

"I have no doubts that I will."

Minerva watched as his twinkling eyes focused on her. "I will leave you to get ready. Sleep well, Minerva."

"And you Albus."

After the door had firmly shut, Minerva walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. She took her time as she really looked around. Directly behind her was a large arched picture window with a view of the forest, graced by two bookcases, which rose to the ceiling on either side. She was seated in one of two plush chairs which resided in front of it, a small table between them and above her head were several floating candles that provided a soft light by which to read.

Against the far wall, the bed rested. It was magnificent and made of solid mahogany. Pictures of various magical beasts with the stories of their origins looked to be hand carved in the wood. It was covered in luxurious fabrics and pillows. A simple armoire and writing desk, both made of mahogany as well rested against the wall to her left and a very large tapestry hung against the wall on her right depicting the castle, complete with trees swaying in the breeze and small ripples in the lake.

What drew most of her attention was the fireplace. It appeared to be a pit dug into the middle of the room. But upon closer inspection, she found that the hole was lined with various precious metals and jewels that reflected the firelight beautifully.

The room was gorgeous. And tasteful, with subdued colors and none of the gadgets and eccentricities she had always associated with her mentor and friend. She stood to get ready and was surprised when a burst of flames announced the arrival of Fawkes.

Minerva nearly jumped out of her skin as the brightly colored familiar made his dramatic entrance into the room. Just barely stifling a scream, which surely would have caused Albus to reenter the room, she sank back into the chair to catch her breath. The bird, on the other hand, hopped over to the chair she occupied and jumped up on the arm, bumping his head against hers as a sign of apology.

"You certainly gave my heart a start, Fawkes. At least you are something I recognize from Albus' daily life," she giggled. "I'm sorry I don't have any treats to give you. I'm not sure where Albus keeps your snacks." She looked around the room and when Fawkes flew over to the desk and used his beak to indicate on particular drawer near the top. "Oh, I see. Is that where our dear Deputy Headmaster keeps his stash of sweets for you?" Minerva walked over to the desk and opened the drawer to find a bag of sherbert lemons. Pulling three from the bag, she placed them in her palm and watched as Fawkes greedily downed the tiny yellow orbs.

Before she could close the drawer Minerva's eyes caught on something she hadn't seen in ages. It had obviously been read many times, for the creases on the page were well defined and her heart skipped a beat as she fingered the long forgotten bit of parchment. The handwriting on the outside was a brilliant shade of green, similar to the shade she still used, yet the handwriting was still somewhat disguised, a testament to her charms ability. Opening the folded heart Minerva smiled, realizing Albus had kept this one item for so many years.

In their seventh year, Minerva's friends had dared her to send her favorite professor a Valentine. After much ribbing and teasing, she finally had enough when they called into question her Gryffindor courage. Without giving it another thought, she wrote a small poem on a red heart, folded it in half, and with a charm to disguise her handwriting, she sent it to him in the Great Hall over breakfast.

She had watched his face that particular morning as he opened the heart and the smile that engulfed his face was something she would remember forever. Tucking the bit of mail into his robes, Minerva felt giddy that it had not been handled with the same care as all his other valentines. Apparently, he had found something within the note to indicate the sender and it was more special than the rest. Unfortunately for both of them, she never revealed her identity to him, even to this very day.

Replacing the note and closing the drawer, Minerva shrugged those thoughts from her mind as she heard a knock sounding on the door. Hastily moving from the desk towards the center of the room she called for Albus to enter.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I forgot my pillow," he chuckled. "I was so busy making sure you had everything you could possibly want and were comfortable, that I neglected my own needs," he finished with a wink. Retrieving his favorite pillow from the bed, he once again, bid Minerva a goodnight before coaxing Fawkes from the room in order to give Minerva more privacy for her sleep.

As Minerva curled under the silky sheets after getting ready for the night, she found her mind wandering to the room she found herself in and the man who usually slept here. She had known Albus for many years but perhaps she did not know him as well as she had thought, especially if his rooms were any indication. And he had kept her valentine for all these years, what did that mean? Did he know that it had been from her? She had a feeling that he did and maybe she wasn't looking deep enough. Her eyes drifted shut as her mind whirled with thoughts about this evening's events.

_Minerva found herself standing in the middle of the Great Hall. She was alone and it seemed to be early evening, if the enchanted ceiling was any indication. She looked around and realized that the usual long house tables were absent and instead there were a few smaller tables scattered against the walls, which were laden with various treats. Hearts of every variety hung suspended in the air and cupids were darting about shooting arrows which turned into mist whenever they hit something. It seemed that a party was about to start but if she recalled correctly the Valentine party was still a month away._

_As she looked around, she realized that something wasn't right. She felt a chill of trepidation prickle up her spine. And then it hit her. It was the little things in the room. There were pictures of past Headmasters hanging on the walls, something they had not been done since before she had started Hogwarts as a student. And the Head Table had a different design than the one they currently used. The chairs of the professors were ornate to the point of extravagance. It was as if she had stepped into the past and was seeing things as they had once been._

_As she stood in the middle of the floor, turning in circles as she took in all of the details around her, the main doors opened and a single witch and wizard entered. Minerva started to introduce herself but it was as if she wasn't even there. They did not acknowledge her presence and went about their business as if they were alone. And looking down at her clothing, she realized that it was perhaps a good thing. She was clad only in a simple dressing gown which reached to mid-calf and was made of a silky material, which did nothing to hide that fact that she wore nothing underneath. She recognized it as a present from her mother the previous year but she had hardly worn it._

_The woman, who was on the petite side, referred to the wizard with her as Headmaster. And Minerva moved closer so she could here what they were saying._

"_The students should be here shortly along with the rest of the staff. I do believe we have outdone ourselves this year. The decorations are superb if a bit outlandish."_

_The woman smiled up at the Headmaster. "I suppose this is what happens when Mr. Dumbledore is put in charge of organizing the details. I do believe he is one of the best Head Boy's we have had to date."_

"_I would agree. Now, I believe you were planning on casting a spell on the punch so there are no unfortunate accidents this year. Having half of the student population tipsy after Halloween was most unfortunate."_

"_Oh yes, I have already taken care of that. I went down to the kitchens earlier just in case one of the students decided to try and sneak into the hall."_

"_Good thinking!"_

_Minerva walked over to a chair which was close by and sat down. Albus was Head Boy. She was lost in thought over the latest development as people started to arrive. No one paid her any attention and she figured she would be invisible to everyone. Not a bad thing since she had no idea how to explain her presence and didn't relish having to do it in front of a huge crowd. A commotion at the front of the hall had Minerva on her feet._

"_Albus, I see you came alone again. Couldn't find one that would say yes?"_

_The crowd parted just enough for Minerva to get a look at the younger Albus. An attractive and confident boy with short auburn hair and the same twinkling blue eyes she was so fond of stood in the center. He was tall and had a medium, muscular build. He seemed different somehow. She determined that it was in the way he held himself, almost cocky. He reminded her of those boys in Gryffindor who were overly confident in themselves and had irritated her to the extreme. _

_Albus looked over to the boy who had spoken. "I am afraid I had quite the opposite problem, too many to choose from. I didn't want to disappoint a single one by having a commitment." As he finished his sentence, he looked up and Minerva felt her knees go weak as their eyes connected._

_A rush of warmth flushed her cheeks as Minerva realized the younger Albus could see her while the others could not. She took a step backwards, careful not to collide with anyone around her and she noticed that he took a step forward, matching her step for step. Soon, she had backed all the way to the doors leading out to a balcony hidden behind rich velvety drapes. She practically floated through the cloth as she took that first tentative step into the night air._

"_You can see me?" she asked nervously._

"_Indeed I can but I'm not sure you're real. My friends must be playing a prank but I will confess it's a grand one. Not many wizards are capable of conjuring a muse out of thin air, must less one as pretty as you."_

_The blush on Minerva's cheeks deepened as he reached out a hand to touch her cheek. "I'm real but you don't know me."_

"_Don't know you? Don't be silly. I've dreamed of you every night since I first became interested in girls. But I never believed you existed until now." His warm hand cupped her cheek and his thumb brushed across her soft lips as his face neared hers._

"_Albus, please. I'm not part of your world yet," she heard herself telling him, yet not wanting the dream Minerva to interfere with the obvious step the younger Albus was about to take._

"_Then I will wait until you are," he said before kissing her cheek softly and hugging her to him afterwards._

Minerva's eyes fluttered open and she found she had kicked off the sheet covering her body and was hugging one of Albus' pillows to her tightly. In the haze between dream and awake, Minerva felt a tingling sensation on her cheek and felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Never before had she felt so safe and secure but it was definitely a feeling she wanted to explore and with Albus Dumbledore.

It seemed only seconds later when there was a knock at her door. Looking out the large window, she could see that it was much later than when she had first awakened. She must have drifted back off. The dream from the night before came back full force and she felt herself blushing as she remembered Albus' arms about her and his soft kiss upon her cheek. Of course that hadn't been the real Albus, she scolded herself. It was only her subconscious acting up.

"Minerva, is everything alright?" Albus' voice was muffled through the thick wooden door.

Jumping out of bed guiltily, Minerva's response sounded shrill even to her own ears. "Yes, everything is fine. I will be out in a moment."

"No rush, I was just worried when you didn't respond. We have an appointment with the Headmaster in one hour and I was about to order breakfast. Is there anything particular you would like?"

Minerva relaxed herself by taking a deep breath. She was being silly. He could not know what she was thinking or what she had been dreaming the night before. "Just the usual please. Thank you for asking."

Sitting in the uncomfortable chair in front of Armando Dippet's desk, Minerva clasped her hands tightly in her lap as waves of nausea and butterflies collided in her stomach. It was only when Albus reached over and gripped her hands in one of his and smiled warmly at her that she felt that all was not lost.

"He assured me that he was not going to let you go, Minerva, and I believe him. And whatever else he has in mind, I'm sure we can handle."

"Albus, what if he brings in Michael and I can't control my temper again? I might be ready to deal with this from a professional standpoint but I'm not at a point where I can even begin to speak civilly to that cad!"

"And by 'cad', I hope you're referring to someone other than me, Minerva!" Armando's voice sounded from behind them.

Both Albus and Minerva whirled around in their seats to see the short balding man walking towards them. His face was unreadable and yet Albus sensed a calmness about his friend and colleague. "Please, relax, Minerva. I had better sense than to put you and Professor Grady in the same room this early. As a matter of fact, I am meeting with him this afternoon to inform him of what happens during this meeting."

"Before you start, Armando, I feel there's something you should know about Michael. He felt it would serve his best interests if he accosted me in the hallway after I left the staff meeting yesterday. He made certain threats to my well-being and it was only in reminding him of my position here at the school and his lack of job security that he allowed me to continue on my way."

Armando's shock at the news was covered quickly. He did not say anything as he made his way to the large ornate chair behind his desk. "Albus, please relate the details of the experience."

Armando nodded his head occasionally as Albus told of his experience in the hall. Minerva could not read the expression on the Headmaster's face and although he had told her not to worry, Minerva could not help but dwell on her actions the previous day. She had let her temper get the better of her, not something she usually allowed to happen. And while she knew she would not be fired, she cringed to know that a reprimand might be part of her permanent file. And something so simple could keep her from moving up the ranks of the staff. She had dared to dream that someday she may be the Head of House for Gryffindor and to think it might be permanently out of reach in only a few minutes time had her stomach doing flips.

"Well, it seems we have more of an issue than I originally believed. Minerva, please tell me what transpired yesterday which caused a duel to break out in the halls of Hogwarts."

Minerva jumped a bit in her seat at the direct request. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she had not realized Albus was done with his tale. Looking to her companion, Minerva was calmed by the warm look in Albus' eyes. He always seemed to have that effect on her and she was never more grateful for his presence than she was at this moment. Minerva settled back and started her side of the story from the moment she had walked into their shared quarters.

The Headmaster listened intently to every word from Minerva's mouth as she shared the painful details of her private life with her employer. Being a woman who prided herself on keeping her personal affairs as quiet as possible, it was difficult to divulge the intimate details of her relationship with Professor Grady to someone whom she did not consider a close personal friend. It had been hard enough telling Albus what had happened, but then again, he was more than a colleague to her. So much more if she dared to follow her instincts.

"I see and what happened to the woman he was with at the time? Was she harmed in any way during this duel of yours?

Minerva shifted uncomfortably and locked eyes with Headmaster Dippet. "No, she escaped unharmed. I was more interested in Michael's part in the whole ordeal, which gave the little…umm…woman, shall we say, a chance to gather a few meager articles of clothing before she dashed from the rooms. I believe she ran streaking across the lawn to the apparition point and disappeared from there." Minerva looked at Albus, who was struggling to retain his composure at hearing Minerva describe the other woman. "I can assure you I focused my attention solely on Michael and no one else."

"Be that as it may, Minerva, what you have done is serious. Had it not been for my quick thinking, the halls of Hogwarts would still be buzzing about your antics. Fortunately, the rumors have died down since the incident and my subsequent announcement of a dueling club. Therefore, since it was your actions which inspired the addition to the extracurricular activities, I feel it only fitting that you should be in charge of said club."

"Sir…"

"I am not finished Minerva. In addition to this added responsibility, I would also request that you find some way of controlling your temper, whether by your own efforts or with a professional. I cannot allow another incident such as this to occur. In one month's time, we will meet again and I will evaluate your progress. Should your efforts be acceptable, then I shall not put a written reprimand in your file. You have more promise than most of the professors I have hired over the years and I do not wish to stilt your potential unless I truly have no other options.

And just so you are aware, Professor Grady has been given a similar warning. You each have been assigned new rooms and the house elves have already moved your personal things. I realize this must be a difficult time for you and I do not wish to add any additional burden. However, Hogwarts and its' inhabitants are my responsibility and I do not wish to see a repeat performance in our halls. Should you and Professor Grady wish to resume your relationship, you will still be required to keep separate rooms. But since neither of you is a Head of House, you may choose to live off the grounds at a home in Hogsmeade. That is all for now."

Armando stood as the two rose to take their leave. "Albus, please stay for a few minutes as I have a matter to discuss with you."

After Minerva had closed the heavy wooden door behind her, Albus turned to Armando. "Thank you for your decision, although the delivery could have been a bit warmer."

Albus watched his friend of several decades fall back into his chair with a sigh. "Albus, I had to be harsh. Do you realize what could have happened if a stray hex had hit the crowd of onlookers? Thank Merlin that nothing unforeseen occurred but I have to impress upon them both the seriousness of what happened. I am their boss, not their friend and no matter my personal feelings, I must do what is best for the school."

"I understand." Albus walked over to the window which looked out on the front lawns. "What is it you wished to discuss with me?"

Armando straightened some papers on his desk and Albus knew that it was not good news. "I would like you to keep an eye of Michael. When I spoke with him, he was still in a vengeful frame of mind. I think he feels the fool and it doesn't help that everyone knows it. I believe that Minerva is more than capable of taking care of herself but an extra pair of eyes would not hurt."

"If you believe that Minerva is in danger then perhaps letting Professor Grady go would be the best course of action." Albus' voice was forceful and Armando saw a hint of frustration in his normally cheerful eyes.

"I still have some decisions to make where Michael is concerned. I do not feel there is enough evidence to fire him at this point and I cannot tell whether he is truly dangerous of if it is just hurt pride playing itself out. If you should see or hear anything, please let me know immediately."

Albus was nearly out the door when Armando's last comment made him pause. "And Albus, do not allow your personal feelings for Professor McGonagall cloud your judgment."

His response was curt. "Yes, sir."

Albus had only made it a few feet beyond Armando's office door when a figure lurking in the shadows stepped out behind him. Sensing the sudden movement and with Armando's words about Michael still ringing in his ears, Albus whirled around with his hand extended, ready to face any danger head on. He was stunned to find Minerva at the end of his wand, her eyes wide in shock.

"Oh Minerva, I'm sorry!" he answered quickly. "I thought you were someone else. You gave me quite a start," he finished as he tried to steady his nerves once more.

"You thought I was Michael, didn't you?" she asked bluntly. "You don't need to answer because after what you said yesterday, I can only imagine how angry he is at the moment." Minerva reached out and squeezed Albus' upper arm. "I'm sorry to have put you in this position, Albus. I will understand if you wish to distance yourself from me."

"Minerva, that would not make me happy at all, nor would it make you any safer." Albus looped her arm though his as they continued down the hallway to his rooms. Once safely within the confines of his inner sanctuary, Albus led her to a chair and knelt before her. "Armando informs me that Professor Grady is still quite unsettled and that we should both be on guard. That's why I turned on you when you startled me. I was thinking of my first unpleasant encounter with him and I can tell you this, the rage in his eyes was something I have not encountered in years."

Minerva dropped her eyes to her lap and tried not to let Albus see the pain in her usually calm face. "I will not live in fear nor will I allow him to dictate my movements based solely on his temper. I let mine get the better of me in a moment of rash thinking and it almost cost me my career. But I have learned my mistake and if you'll help me, I'm sure I can meet Headmaster Dippet's guidelines with flying colors."

"You know I will do everything in my power to help you." Taking a seat next to her, Albus brought up a subject which had been on his mind. "Perhaps it is time that we spoke of your feelings for Michael. You two were very close and had made the decision to spend the rest of your lives together. If it is not too bold of a question, what happened to change things?"

"I don't honestly know Albus. I thought I loved him but after yesterday, I find it hard to recall why I was with him in the first place. We had all the usual fights that accompany a relationship. I never realized he was so dissatisfied with me. Albus he took another woman to our bed and do you want to know something, something I haven't told anyone? I don't care. I lost my temper with him because he broke our promises to each other and humiliated me. But I was not jealous of his lover, she was just an excuse."

Albus reached out and took Minerva' hands in his own as a few tears escaped her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. "Minerva, whatever happened between the two of you was not the result of your actions or feelings. If he was unhappy, he should have come to you to work things out. Do not allow him to hurt you further by taking the blame for what has happened."

"But don't you see, Albus? It now falls to me to inform my family of our situation and to make matters worse he is strutting around the halls as if he was the injured party. He is the one who wasn't man enough to tell me that he wanted to look elsewhere for his happiness and satisfaction yet when I find him with another woman it suddenly becomes all my fault for not realizing his state of mind. Albus, you're the only one who hasn't cast a dirty look my way or even paused to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"That's because I do not think you did anything wrong. In fact I think you are to be commended for handling the situation as well as you did. If truths were told, I'm glad it was you who stumbled upon that scene instead of me. Otherwise, I'm afraid Michael would not have fared as well as he did. He took the cowards way out, Minerva, and he's trying to place the fault at your doorstep and I will not allow your good name to be tarnished."

"I see what you're saying but it's all so hard to explain. How am I to play the bitter, jilted fiancée, when in my heart, I am relieved to be rid of him? I have to betray the true desires of my heart to satisfy my colleagues, family and friends."

"You told me the truth and I didn't turn away, dear, and I'm sure none of your other friends, if they are real friends indeed, will feel that way either. But regardless of what others around us believe, you will always have to look no further than right beside you to find me," he finished with a warm smile.

Minerva felt her heart warm with Albus' sentiment. And her dream from last night came back to her. She could suddenly see the young boy standing before her, telling her that he would wait for her. She shook her head. Her emotions were out of control if she was fantasizing about a dream. In an attempt to gain control, she smiled warmly into Albus' twinkling blue eyes and set about trying to convince him that he was the ideal partner for her in the new dueling club.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. We're happy that you're all interested to see how this story goes so just hang in there. We have several more chapters to post.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Albus you will not hurt me. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. After all I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and was trained as an auror by the Ministry." It was a few hours later and Minerva was becoming deeply irritated with her lack of forward motion in convincing Albus that he needed to be her partner in the newest school club.

"I am fully aware of your professional status, my dear. And I am not at all worried about hurting you. I am more concerned with you hexing me. Now, I need to get these papers graded before lunch so that I can talk you into joining me in Hogsmeade this afternoon." Albus went back to his work while Minerva sighed in frustration.

Minerva had tried every argument she could conceive of to get Albus to agree but so far she was having very little luck. And after lunch she would have no excuses to stay in his rooms any longer, limiting her opportunities. After all, her new rooms had been prepared and the final touches she had requested should be completed shortly. Her office would have been the ideal place to grade her papers and ready her lessons but she would be too easily accessible to an angry Michael.

As she sat there sucking on the tip of her new sugar quill, an idea started to form. Perhaps she was going about things the wrong way. Maybe the way to convince Albus of helping her was not in a sound argument but rather in a more roundabout fashion. Minerva was now looking forward to their trip to Hogsmeade this afternoon for a very different reason.

When the time came for them to leave, Minerva took his arm and allowed him to lead her across the grounds. "I can't begin to thank you enough for all you've done for me these last two days. I feel so secure when you're around and I am sure that Michael won't be bothering me anymore." She dared to steal a sideways glance at Albus, hoping the expression on his face would match the one she had imagined when she practiced this speech in her mind.

"Minerva, you can't be serious. Please tell me you're kidding when you say that. You know as well as I do that just because Armando has given you both reprimands, Michael won't be easily subdued."

"But Albus, you said it yourself. You're more concerned about me hexing you and I'm certain once he hears about my new dueling club, he'll think twice about approaching me. And what's even better, he might even try to suggest the two of us give a demonstration similar to the one the students think they witnessed yesterday. Then I will have a legitimate reason to duel him and Armando will be more than welcomed to watch." Minerva tried to sound like this idea had just popped into her head, when in truth, she had methodically chosen her words long before her stroll with Albus. "Besides, I need an assistant in the classroom if for no other reason than to demonstrate the mechanics of the spells."

Albus stopped walking and turned Minerva to face him. "I saw the anger in his eyes, Minerva and if you think I'm going to allow you to put yourself into danger just because of Armando's dueling club, then you're mistaken." He paused to look deep into her eyes. "No, I think I'm the better man for the job. Perhaps I was a bit hasty this afternoon when I turned down the offer to help you with the club. If it is not too late, would you reconsider letting me share the responsibility of the dueling club with you? It would also give us a chance to spend more time together and I can make sure Michael doesn't try anything underhanded."

Minerva tried to keep her expression neutral while inside she was heartily congratulating herself on a job well done. "Are you sure Albus? I wouldn't want to add to your responsibilities any more than necessary."

"I am positive Minerva. Please say you will accept my offer." Albus actually looked a bit worried as his expression took on a very serious glint.

"How can I refuse, especially after all you have done for me?" Minerva smiled as she rushed on before he changed his mind. "I was thinking we could have the club meet once per week after dinner. We can use the empty classroom across from the painting of the lion tamer unless we get a large response. Then we can always resort to using the Great Hall if Armando wouldn't object."

"I don't think he would object in the least. Perhaps breakfast on Monday would be a good time to make an announcement. We can post a parchment in each of our rooms for those who wish to join." Albus looked thoughtful as they continued on their way to town. "And Minerva, that was very sneaky of you. I will have to keep in mind that your Slytherin side is perhaps more prominent than I would have originally thought."

She tried to look at him with abject horror etched across her face but his beaming smile and the glimmer in his eyes told her he already knew of her little scheme. "A girl has to do what a girl has to do in order to get exactly what she wants from a man, wouldn't you agree?" she giggled.

"Indeed I would but just remember that in the future, I might be wise to your little games and it might take a little more than some well chosen words to get me where you want me." Albus laughed heartily as Minerva blushed at his comments. Obviously she had noticed his little flirtation, though if he had stopped to seriously consider his choice of words he might not have actually spoken them to her.

"Well now that you know about my Slytherin streak, are you disappointed or excited to see this new side of me?"

"Oh definitely excited, no question about that. It means that you are a well-rounded witch who is capable of anything set before her. It also means that I see myself being talked into more things in the future."

"I can only hope, Albus," she mumbled under her breath. "So, why is it that we're going into town this afternoon? You never actually said what the trip was for."

"I thought it might be nice to get out of the castle after everything that has transpired. If there is a particular shop you would like to visit, lead and I will follow."

Minerva looked around at the little town as they exited the path that lead to Hogwarts. A few witches and wizards were out enjoying the crisp winter air. It was hard to believe that only one month ago, the streets had been crowded to the point of overflowing with holiday shoppers. "I would like to stop by the new bookstore if you don't mind. They supposedly have an eclectic collection of ancient texts."

"I have been meaning to stop by there myself so I think that is an excellent idea." Albus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Since Gladrags is on the way, do you mind if we stop by. I have an order that should be in and I would like to pick it up as soon as possible."

Minerva nodded her consent and soon they were making their way inside the shop, as a small bell announced their arrival. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, it is so nice to see you both on this fine day. I take it you are here for your specialty order."

Albus stepped forward to accept the package that the small graying man had taken out from behind a counter. "Thank you so much Edwin. I am sure it is perfect and I appreciate you being able to get it for me on such short notice."

"For you Professor, it is never a problem."

Albus turned to Minerva and handed her the package. "For you, my dear."

Minerva stood shocked for a moment. Tentatively she took the item and gently unfolded the brown paper. Inside was what appeared to be a bracelet around 15 centimeters in length. It was made of dragon's hide and Minerva could not hide her excitement as she threw her arms around Albus, hugging him tightly.

"I thought it might come in handy with the dueling club."

"Oh Albus, it is beautiful." Minerva picked it up and looked over it carefully. She had one from her days as an auror but it was not nearly as striking and she would bet that it was more powerful than the one she owned. The 'bracelet' was worn on the wrist opposite the wand hand and was used as a type of shield that absorbed magic. Dragon's hide naturally absorbed magic and in addition the item would be dipped in various potions or spelled, depending on the quality, to increase its strength.

Minerva tried it on and admired the various colors as they glinted in the light. "Thank you. This means a lot to me."

Albus blushed as he watched Minerva admiring his gift. On the spur of the moment, he had contacted the quaint shop and commissioned them to find the best dragon's hide bracelet available. Then, they were to purchase it on his behalf and he would settle up with them once it had arrived. Seeing her beaming with happiness, he felt certain it was worth every single knut of the price.

"I take it that it meets with your high standards, Minerva? It's not much but I wanted to give you something special, since you are the new head of Hogwarts Dueling Club. And I'm sure the bracelet will come in quite handy should we have any more dueling in the hallways," he added speaking in generalities so as not to divulge her private affairs in public.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are wonderful! This is the best gift I've received in a long time and words just don't do it justice. You're always looking out for my best interests and safety and that means more to me than anything." She stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed his cheek before wiping off the tiny trace of lipstick that remained.

Again, Albus blushed but this time he did not try to disguise the reddish coloring on his cheeks. Instead, he basked in the warmth which had infused them and smiled proudly as Minerva took his arm and led him out into the street and towards the bookshop.

Several times throughout the day, he noticed Minerva inspecting her bracelet with wonder and awe. She held out her arm to admire it from a distance, then brought it closer to her face in order to appreciate its' rare beauty. "Albus, do you think you could cast a few simple spells at me so I can get the feel of the bracelet? I'd like to see just how powerful it is and then perhaps we can work on making it even stronger before the club's first meeting. That is, of course, if you have time enough to spare for me."

Albus chuckled at her enthusiasm over the small gift and was secretly extremely pleased with her fascination involving it. "I think I could manage to throw a few curses your way today. Why don't we plan on meeting after dinner in the room you would like to use for the club? Speaking of dinner, we should probably start heading back."

Their walk back to Hogwarts was quiet and only the chirping of birds and the crunching of snow under their feet could be heard. As they neared the castle, the excited yells of students, likely playing in the snow, ended the tranquility around them. "Albus, I think it might be best if I sat next to you at dinner tonight."

"Of course, my dear." Albus looked toward Minerva and noticed that she was nervously biting at her lip. "Minerva, I am sure that you will be fine."

"But what if I lose my temper again? I haven't seen him since the fight and I am not sure how I will react."

"Just remember that Michael is not worth the effort and perhaps we will get lucky and he will not show for the evening meal."

Minerva smiled at Albus; grateful once again that she had him to lean on for support. The two professors stood at the gate to the grounds, each unwilling to be the one to break the spell which had wound around them. Their eyes were locked and the world seemed to disappear if only for a few moments.

A snowball landed just short of where they stood and a hastily yelled apology was thrown their way before the squealing and laughing of the students resumed. But the spell had been broken and Albus quietly kissed the back of Minerva's hand. "I told Hagrid that I would stop by his hut tonight but I will see you shortly." He turned in the direction of the forest and started to move forward but turned back before getting very far. "And Minerva, everything will be fine so stop worrying. I will not allow anything to happen which upsets you."

For all her worth, Minerva hoped that would be the case as she quickly made her way to her own rooms. The afternoon with Albus had been wonderful. In fact, he had been the only reason this entire ordeal had been as bearable as it was now. His optimism and protectiveness seemed to create a shield around her, encompassing her in a sense of security and peacefulness that she hadn't felt in years.

As she took her place at the Head Table beside Albus, only he was able to notice the slight tremor of her body, no doubt to her nervous state. She had a lot on her mind, first and foremost was Michael and her reaction to seeing him. Albus slipped his hand beneath the table and gave hers a reassuring squeeze as she turned to him and smiled.

"Well, well, well! It would seem our little vixen has decided to come out of hiding and face the real world for a change," Michael spat as he walked up behind them.

"Good evening, Michael," Albus said biting his tongue to keep his temper at bay.

"It would certainly seem that way, at least for you," he answered with a smirk to his face. "Tell me Albus, how long did she wait before jumping into your bed and warming your sheets?"

Minerva felt a burning sensation begin to bubble in her stomach and a fire flashed in her eyes as she turned around to fully face her ex-lover. "Unlike you, I am not in the habit of jumping from bed to bed with whomever is available! And what I do or do not decide to do with my body is no longer any concern of yours, now or ever!"

Michael reached up and grasped her shoulders tightly, causing Minerva to wince in pain. "You listen to me, you embarrassed me and I was called into the Headmaster's office and reprimanded because of your stupidity! I think you owe me a hell of a lot!"

"She doesn't owe you anything, Michael, and if you do not remove your hands from her person this instant, I will make certain you are escorted off these premises before you even have time to pack a bag!" Albus stated calmly though the anger was obvious in his voice. "And for the record, Minerva and I have never shared an intimate act together but I can promise you this, if we had I wouldn't be a fool and let her slip away!"

Michael let go of Minerva's shoulder as Albus rose to his full height. However, he was not about to back down entirely and his eyes gleamed as a vicious thought took hold. "I can't believe I hadn't realized it before now. To think I have been so blind. I wonder if Minerva even realizes. This whole charade, it is all an act to get Minerva between your sheets so you can molest her. You should be ashamed…"

"Professor Grady, you are to remove yourself from this hall at once. Your actions and accusations are unconscionable and you have left me no choice but to put you on report. Headmaster Dippet will be calling you to his office shortly."

When Professor Grady did not move, his eyes narrowing in hatred, Albus called to Hagrid who had just entered from the side door. "Unless you leave of your own will now, I will be required to have you escorted out. Which will it be?"

Michael looked over to see Hagrid moving toward him with a dark glint in his eye and decided that he would take his chances on his own. "Deputy, Professor, until next time." The sneer is his voice was beyond cold as he turned away and headed out the door Hagrid had just entered through.

"Would yeh like me to follow him Professor?" Hagrid's usually kind beetle black eyes were tinged with suspicion.

"That will not be necessary Hagrid. Thank you for your assistance. I believe it would be best to settle down before the students start arriving." Albus looked worried as he glanced at Minerva. He was surprised to find laughter in her eyes and a smile on her face.

To say he was confused would have been an understatement. Of all the emotions he expected to see in her eyes, mirth was not one of them. "Minerva, may I inquire as to what you find so amusing in this whole altercation?"

"The look on his face…the look on yours! I don't think I've ever seen him so scared or you so visibly upset," she said struggling hard to retain her composure. "And when he suggested you might find me desirable…well that's just absurd. I mean, I am not the type of woman who could turn your head," she added quickly. She couldn't help but think of how wrong she wished that sentence to be and how much she wanted him, more than she had ever wanted anyone.

"Minerva, this is serious. He is certainly not going to give up easily and he's made it clear that he wants both of us harmed. I'm sorry he called your honor into question and please do not think for one moment that I would use this horrible set of events to lure you into my arms. I am not that sort of man but I think you already know that."

"I do and once again I find myself owing you a huge debt. If you hadn't been here to intervene I dare say I would be invited to a private audience with Armando again and this one would not be nearly as positive as the last one." She reached out to touch his arm before continuing. "And for the record, I do not think for one moment that you would take advantage of the situation to molest me as he so crudely put it. I think you are a wonderful man. I'm sure any woman lucky enough to find herself in your arms would be hard pressed to let you go."

He blushed at her words and felt himself drained as the adrenaline from the moment began to wear off. "And just to let you in on a little secret, I find you extremely desirable and any man should consider himself blessed to have you return his affections, myself included. As I said, if I had you in my arms I wouldn't be fool enough to ever let you go."

Before she could respond to his comments, Armando approached them. He had nearly been knocked over by Professor Grady as he stormed down the hallway, muttering something about old men, sex, and Minerva. Realizing that there must have been something brewing in the Great Hall, Armando quickened his steps until he stood directly behind Albus and Minerva, both staring into each other's eyes as if they were the only two people in the world.

"What do you mean he has disappeared?" Albus was pacing back and forth in front of Armando's desk. He had left Minerva at the entrance to her new rooms not five minutes earlier after they had enjoyed a very lovely dinner together. They had agreed to meet in a few hours time so Minerva could test her new bracelet and while on the way to his office, Albus had received a summons from the Headmaster.

"As I said, when I summoned Professor Grady to my office he did not appear. I have spoken to the house elves and they have not seen him, although they are still in the process of checking the castle."

"I do not like the sound of this, Armando. I think he is up to something. You should have seen him at dinner. He does not seem like the same man that we once all knew so well. He was very angry and bitter, even hateful, against Minerva and me." Albus took at seat across from his long time friend and mentor.

"Do not jump to conclusions just yet Albus. First let us see if we can locate him." Armando seemed to be lost in thought and Albus stood to take his leave. "However, I do not wish to take any chances and therefore, until we can ascertain his intentions, I would like Minerva to be aware that Michael may be a threat so please tell her what has transpired. I will owl you as soon as I know something."

Albus turned and paused, choosing his words carefully so as not to upset the Headmaster any further. "For her protection and safety, I'll do more than that. I do not think she should be left alone for long periods of time." Armando started to say something but was cut short by Albus' raised hand. "No, Armando, listen to me. I saw the way he looked at her and I heard the violence in his voice. He's out to hurt her and I wouldn't put it past him to ambush her when she least expects it."

"Very well, Albus, but remember this. All of this started over a lover's spat and as such emotions are running much higher than normal. Also, I'm sure while Professor McGonagall willfully acknowledges her part in this upheaval, she must also realize that bringing you into it might also create more problems. Even though she is truthfully the injured party in all of this, Michael apparently still believes she belongs to him." Armando rose from his seat and crossed to place a hand on Albus' shoulder. "Be careful and watch your back, too, dear friend."

Albus walked slowly down the darkened corridor to Minerva's rooms. He was truly torn between what he wanted to do and what would seem proper for him to do. In the end, he decided to lead with his heart, for if anything happened to Minerva, he would not be able to live with himself, knowing that he might have prevented something terrible.

"May I come in?"

The surprised look on Minerva's face was quickly hidden by a smile of pleasure. She backed into the room to allow Albus entrance. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit? I didn't miss the appointed time did I? I knew I shouldn't have started grading the seventh year essays."

As Minerva started to fret about their meeting which was scheduled for later that night, Albus walked into the room. He watched her as she started to straighten the papers which were strewn across her writing table and piled on the floor beside her chair. Her hair had been taken out of its customary bun and was dancing in time with her movements, her skin glowed from the soft candlelight and Albus felt his insides start to melt at the sight. Closing his eyes to burn the image into his mind, a sigh of pure want of the woman before him escaped his lips.

"Is anything the matter?"

Minerva's eyes were trained on him and Albus reached for her hand. "You did not miss our appointment Minerva. I have some news from Headmaster Dippet and I am afraid that it isn't good."

An uncontrollable shudder passed through her body and into his, forcing him to draw her into his arms for comfort. "Now don't get upset just yet, dear. While what I have to say is not horrible, I fear it is something which we should treat seriously." He pushed her back a ways to look into her eyes. His mind screamed for him to close the distance and kiss her soft looking lips but he remembered Michael's words from earlier about wanting to get her between his sheets. Knowing that he had always found her attractive and would love to pursue a romantic relationship with her now was not to the time to act upon it. It was simply too soon.

"Albus, you're worried. I can sense it," she said nervously. "Whatever it is, just tell me, please. I don't like seeing you like this."

Albus proceeded to tell her the entire conversation with Armando, leaving out his last remarks before he left. There were just some things Minerva didn't need to know just yet and his feelings for her ranked among the top of the list. "So you see, we don't know where he is but after this evening's little display, I do not feel it's safe to leave you alone. There's no telling what he's planning, if anything. But I can't take that chance. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, Minerva."

Minerva took a few moments to calm herself before responding to everything Albus had told her. She was torn between sadness and anxiety at the news of Michael's disappearance and anger that she was put in such a position by a man she had cared for so deeply at one time. "Albus, why would Michael do this? I know we had our issues and Merlin knows I would never take him back after his transgression but I would have been willing to work things out so we could at least still work in the same place."

Albus looked into Minerva's sad eyes and felt his heart breaking for her. "He is being a fool Minerva and allowing his emotions to rule his actions. Perhaps he will come to his senses before too long. But until that time, I must beg you to please allow someone to escort you around the school. I do not wish anything to happen to you."

As Albus impressed upon her again his concerns, he saw her eyes take on a determined heat and hoped he was not in for too great a fight. "I understand your concerns Albus but I do not wish to feel trapped by him of all people. I will not give up my freedom to do as I please. It would give him no small amount of pleasure if he knew I was a prisoner in my rooms. However, in concession to the seriousness of the situation, I will promise not to wander off by myself during the evenings and weekends. But I must insist that during the school days, I am free to come and go as I please without someone trailing me."

Albus sighed heavily and nodded his head. He knew better than to defy Minerva' wishes. He had seen others try that approach with her, only to fail miserably. "I understand your reasoning and as uncomfortable as it makes me feel to think of you in potential danger, I will concede to your wishes. However, if it's not asking too much, do you think you would consent to spending at least a few of your evenings with me, playing chess or a card game perhaps?"

Minerva smiled. She knew that this was his small way of protecting her and it endeared him to her even more. In all their years of friendship, there had never been a game that didn't take several evenings to finish, which would mean her spending the remainder of the week in his rooms until very late in the evening. No doubt, he'd escort her to her rooms, then insist upon checking them to make sure they were safe for her to enter. Then, as had become his custom of late, he would be back at her door early in the morning to walk her to breakfast, thus starting the cycle all over again.

Albus waited with baited breath for her to answer his simple request. In truth, he hated denying her the freedom to roam about as she chose but as it were, that wasn't a risk he was willing to take. And by inviting her to chess, he could practically ensure her safety for several nights, if he moved his men correctly across the worn board.

"I think a rousing game of chess, maybe two, would be just what I need each evening to take my mind off my worries. Though, it will have to be after all of my work is done for the day. I will not allow my students to suffer just because I am in a peculiar set of circumstances.

"Wonderful! I was hoping you'd agree," he said practically beaming. "Well then, I suppose I should leave you for the night but I'll be by early in the morning to walk with you to breakfast." He took her hand and kissed the back of it softly. "Goodnight, Minerva and sleep well."

Minerva stood puzzled then giggled just before he walked through the door. "Umm, Albus, weren't we supposed to practice with my new bracelet?" she asked waving her arm which proudly adorned the gift.

Albus felt a warm blush infuse his cheeks before he chuckled. "Right you are, as always, my dear. I was so wrapped up in the latest turn of events that I completely forgot." He grasped her extended hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "So, Professor, do you think you're ready to match hexes and spells with me this evening?" he asked with a daring twinkle in his clear blue eyes.

**TBC…and thank you for all the reviews. We sincerely appreciate them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The walk to the designated classroom took only a few minutes time. Minerva stood before him, her outer robes discarded. "I want to really see what this bracelet can do so don't hold back on me."

The room around them glowed with candlelight. A long thin dais was set up in the center of the room so every student could see the demonstrations they would be giving. A few chairs were scattered along the wall along with a couple of mirrors and old wizarding and muggle weapons. Large thick draperies covered the only set of windows and a large fireplace stood against the far wall and crackled merrily as it warmed the room.

The twinkle in Albus' eyes increased as Minerva moved into position for a formal duel. With a bow to her, he promised that he would not hold back on his hexes. Three steps later he turned and cast the first hex of the evening. "Rictusempra."

The tickling charm was easily shielded by her bracelet and Minerva grinned. "Well at least I know you didn't give me a shoddy piece of jewelry. Surely you can do better than that."

"Tarantallegra." The blue burst of energy shot from his wand and Minerva sighed as she blocked that curse as well.

"Albus, I am not a child so I would kindly ask that you not treat me as one."

Albus had no intention of doing anything that would cause her harm but he knew that if he didn't pick up the pace, Minerva would become angry. "As you wish, my dear."

"Locomotor Mortis." As the jinx fell from his lips, Albus had the next curse ready and proceeded to bombard Minerva with a never-ending stream of spells to combat for several grueling minutes.

The bracelet was working wonders and Minerva began to use her wand to throw up shield charms as well. A shimmer of perspiration appeared on her forehead as she was forced to dodge several well-aimed hexes.

When Albus finally let up, Minerva had a tired but happy grin on her face. "That was exhilarating. It has been far too long since I have been put through my paces."

"I must say you are a challenging adversary, my dear, and the students are sure to learn valuable lessons with you as their guide," Albus huffed trying to catch his breath. Transfiguring one of the chairs into a small sofa, he dropped onto it, pulling Minerva down beside him. He brought her hand up to his lips and raised his eyes to meet hers before placing a lingering kiss to the back of her hand. "Thank you, Minerva."

"Whatever for? I should be the one thanking you for everything you've done for me since, well…you know. I honestly don't know what I would have done without your shoulders to lean on." She leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his cheek, wiping away the faint traces of her lipstick from his smooth skin.

"Ahem…pardon me," Armando cleared his throat and broke into the moment. "I was told that I could find you both here, practicing your dueling lessons but obviously my sources were incorrect in their assumptions." Albus and Minerva both felt heat in their faces as a blush colored their skin. "I came in search of Albus for I fear something unfortunate has occurred and it is rather unsettling."

Albus looked at Armando and then to Minerva before turning back to the Headmaster. "I can only assume that it involves me in some serious manner. Otherwise, you would not be here with such a dour look on your face. What's happened?"

Minerva felt a cold shiver pass through her body as she watched Armando's face turn pale. She could tell from his appearance that whatever had transpired, it had managed to unnerve the usually composed head of Hogwarts and that was saying something.

"It would seem that the portrait guarding your rooms permitted someone into your rooms. I have spoken with The Black Knight and he assured me that the person looked exactly like you and even had your password. He wasn't concerned until a portrait from the inside fled your chambers in a hurry on his way to my office to tell me of your odd behavior."

Albus was now standing, ready to rush to his rooms but a soft yet firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. Minerva was already by his side, willing and ready to follow him but her much cooler head prevailed, opting to wait until they had heard all Armando had to say.

"When Sir Richard arrived in my office, he was visibly shaken. It would seem that the intruder has ransacked your rooms and left you a rather unflattering message on your bedroom walls. I tried to remove it before you could see it, but I think it was magically stuck there, at least until you have a chance to read it. I warn you, it's not a pretty sight, nor is the image it conjures in the mind." Armando dropped his eyes to the floor to hide his embarrassment.

"Do I even have to ask whether or not you assume this to be the work of Michael?" Minerva asked softly.

"It would appear that way. But what disturbs me most is that he obviously was able to alter his appearance to look exactly like Albus and was good enough at it to fool the portraits. I'm on my way to speak to The Black Knight once more before writing up a formal report."

"Armando, I'd like to come with you. I do not think it wise that you go alone, just in case Michael is still carrying a grudge against you too for his reprimand." Albus took a step towards the door when he felt Minerva's hand clasp his with a reassuring squeeze, indicating her willingness to follow.

"Absolutely not! After your little display in the Great Hall, I should think your presence would be far more aggravating than mine should we happen to run into him in the hallways. Take Minerva back to her new rooms and do not leave until you hear from me. I do not want to risk Michael charging into her rooms and wreaking more havoc upon her or the school. It's time for this foolishness and childish behavior to stop. You are not to leave each other's presence under any circumstances either. Right now I'm able to distinguish the real Albus from the fake one and so is Minerva. But if Michael is really up to such dastardly deeds, I do not wish to take any unnecessary risks with Minerva's life…or yours."

The walk to Minerva's rooms was filled with a strained silence. Each lost in their own thoughts and listening for any unusual sounds which would indicate that they were being watched or followed. Once inside her new quarters, Albus began to pace in front of the fireplace. A voice in the back of his mind was practically shouting for him to follow Armando. Something wasn't right and he was warring with himself on whether to follow his instincts or to follow the order given to him by his Headmaster.

"You should go."

Surprised by her statement, Albus turned to look at Minerva. She was perched on the edge of her sofa, a penetrating look in her eyes. He didn't ask her how she knew. "Armando gave me a direct order."

"And you always taught us to follow our instincts. Yours have never been anything but superb and if they are telling you to go after Armando then you should. Just be careful."

With a grateful smile on his face, Albus was out the door and running down the hallway. His nerves were on fire and the foreboding feeling that he had been able to ignore while in the relative safety of Minerva's chambers was building to unbearable heights. As he turned the corner that led to his rooms, he noticed a lump in the middle of the floor.

Melting into the shadows along the wall, Albus looked around allowing his senses to absorb his surroundings. After a few quiet moments, he realized that the danger had passed and he rushed to the robed figure. A small puddle of blood was pooling near the unconscious man's head and as Albus gently turned him over, his fears were realized.

Armando lay on the ground, pale and unmoving. A gash across the side of his head was seeping blood at an alarming rate and Albus felt his heart nearly stop as he realized the seriousness of the situation. Just as he began to check for a pulse, a low moan escaped Armando's lips and Albus released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"What?" The Headmaster's eyes fluttered open and they looked blurry and disoriented. "I thought I told you to stay with Minerva." Armando's voice lacked its usual commanding tone and was barely more than a shaking whisper.

"And if I had listened to you, you may very well have laid here bleeding to death with none of us the wiser. Now try to stay still while I will take you to the infirmary."

Albus quickly cast a charm on Armando's wound to stop the bleeding temporarily, at least until a more skilled mediwitch could attend him properly. Then skillfully he levitated the older wizard and marched off in the direction of the infirmary, never noticing the man hiding in the dark shadows watching the entire scene before his anger filled eyes.

Michael waited patiently in the darkness until he was certain Albus and Armando were well on their way before he slithered from his hiding place. He still retained the appearance of Albus, which could prove useful if he should meet anyone else in the hallways. A wicked smile curled upon his lips as he took stock of the situation he now found himself in. Swiftly, he transfigured his robes to resemble those now being worn by Albus before walking purposefully in the direction of Minerva's new chambers.

It had only been a few moments since Albus had left her safe and secure in her chambers but to Minerva, it felt like agonizing hours since his departure. Periods of uneasiness and downright fear gripped her heart in between bouts of confidence in Albus' abilities and her own feelings of security behind her warded chamber doors. No longer able to sit still, she began tracing the path Albus had started when they had first entered her rooms, practically picking up where he left off. Her thoughts turned to him and how she had been able to read his mind. It was as if she could hear his thoughts in her own mind, something she had never before experienced…a true connection to someone she truly cherished.

A swift knock on her chamber door snapped her from going too far down that line of thought as her heart jumped into her throat. Gripping her wand firmly in her hand, she walked on shaky legs to the door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Minerva, it's Albus," the man answered quietly for fear she would detect the difference in his voice. "Please, let me in," he pleased in earnest.

Outside in the corridor, Michael could hear Minerva removing the wards guarding her chambers and he tried to wipe the smile from his face. Finally, he would be able to teach this wench a lesson without that meddlesome Albus Dumbledore interfering in what was supposed to be a private matter between himself and Minerva.

When she opened the door, a shudder passed through her as she peered into the fake Albus' eyes. Thinking that it was merely a reaction to the dramatic chain of events from the evening, she reached out and took his hand in hers, pulling him into the room and locking the door behind them. Once again though, Minerva noticed that when she took Albus' hand in hers, there was no tingle or spark associated with the touch of his skin to hers. She had grown quite fond of that little sensation and since it was lacking, a nagging feeling began to take hold of her.

Michael strutted confidently into Minerva's sitting area, taking note of the cozy new surroundings no doubt Albus had been privy to in the recent days. He waited until Minerva was near him before he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her to him tightly, inhaling the familiar scent of her skin and hair just seconds before planting a rather heated kiss to the sensitive spot just below her ear.

Bells and whistles began to sound alarms inside Minerva's mind. This wasn't Albus! No warmth or twinkle in his eyes. No spark of electricity as their hands touched. No shivers dancing across her skin from a tender kiss. And the most telling sign of all…no trace of the chocolate and lemon scent she had come to lovingly associate with Albus. Pushing him back abruptly, she slapped his face and steeled her nerves for his retaliation. To her, he looked like Albus but in her heart of hearts, she knew her eyes were being deceived but to her advantage, the fake Albus didn't know that she knew.

Michael growled and started to raise his hand before he realized that Albus would never do such a thing. Instead he moved his hand to gently touch her cheek. "Whatever was that for, my dear?"

Minerva's growing revulsion at the deception before her was becoming hard to hide. She pulled her face from his hands. "How dare you. I told you I was not interested in your advances. You had no right to push your intentions on me, especially after we agreed to only be friends. Now I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Michael watched as Minerva hung her head and took a seat by the fire, her back to him. Obviously his assumption that Minerva and Albus had jumped between the sheets was a bit off. That realization caused him to pause before his next advance. Perhaps he needed to take another course of action against the betraying witch.

It never occurred to Michael as he stalked up behind her that it was he who betrayed her. Nor did any of the love he had once held for her in his heart, make its presence known. Only a great need for revenge held any sway in his heart and mind. She had embarrassed and insulted him and in front of his colleagues and friends and for that he would make her pay.

Being with Albus these last few days, Minerva had quickly discovered talents she wasn't aware she possessed. Spending time in comfortable and friendly surroundings for the extended period of time had granted her the calmness and peace of mind to fine-tune her senses. Focusing all her attentions on the imposter behind her, she could discern an overwhelming amount of anger radiating from the man pretending to be sweet, kind, gentle, loving Albus. Gripping her wand tightly, she waited for the right moment to make a move of her own.

Michael stood behind Minerva for a long moment, concentrating on the task he had set for himself. With Minerva gone, he would be free to continue his life with his head held high. He would play the part of the grieving yet jilted lover who desperately wanted to reconcile with Minerva but was forced to keep his distance from her because of Albus Dumbledore's lust. And in that rage, the one where she would supposedly spurn his advances, he would lose control and end up accidentally killing the Scottish flower, his Minerva. A wicked smile curled upon his thin lips as he imagined Albus being sent to Azkaban prison for a crime he did not commit.

Minerva inwardly flinched as his hands touched her shoulders, attempting to gently massage them in an effort to gain back her trust. She stiffened as his hands gripped her shoulders tightly, tight enough to cause bruises to form by morning. "Remove your hands from me at once and leave…NOW!"

"I'm merely trying to make peace, Minerva. You've been so tense lately and a good massage will do you good," he answered in a soft tone, still afraid his voice would betray his identity. "Let me do this for you as only an experienced man can. No doubt Michael never treated you to such wonderful sensations," he said trying to bait her once more.

"He cheated on me Albus, with a harlot from Hogsmeade. What makes you think I'm ready for any kind of relationship with anyone at this point? His stupidity and callousness is unforgivable and I hope he is shamed for the rest of his natural life, though I can't say I'd mourn him if he were to meet an untimely demise! Now, I will not ask you to leave again. The next time I do, you will not be happy with the results." Minerva gripped her wand tightly in the pocket of her robes.

Michael was infuriated by her inflammatory remarks and her ultimate disregard for their time spent together. His hands had wound themselves around her slender neck, still kneading the muscles but with increased force. As she spoke, he could feel his anger pooling in the pit of his stomach and his mind was flooded with images of her limp body lying on the sofa for all to see. Without giving it another thought, he closed his hands around her neck and began to choke her, pouring all his hatred and bitterness into his hands.

Minerva had a firm grip on her wand and she sensed his growing rage with every word that fell from her lips. As his hands clamped tightly around her neck, she jumped from the sofa and whirled around to face him, her wand inches from his long nose. There was no mistaking the determination in her eyes or the steadiness of her wand arm. All too often he had seen that look. She was finished bantering with him and the next words from her lips would be some calculated and complicated spell directed at him.

"Michael, I am no fool! Do you think you can honestly pretend to be Albus Dumbledore when you're not even worthy to wipe the mud from his boots?" she bellowed as she stared into his eyes.

He contemplated standing his ground with her but he could tell his charade was over and since he was at the disadvantage now with her wand pointed directly at him, his only option was to run. At least if he removed himself from her presence, he could hide until another opportunity presented itself. Grabbing her arm and thrusting her backwards over the sofa, he darted from the room, narrowly missing Albus as he ran down the dark corridors, leaving Minerva's door open and the assaulted witch lying on the floor.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Albus had left Armando in the mediwitch's capable hands. She had told him that the Headmaster had a mild concussion but that his wounds should heal quickly. After a quick conversation with his mentor and friend about their next course of action, Albus had decided to hurry back to Minerva's chambers. With Michael on the loose and obviously quite dangerous, he did not want to leave her alone any longer than was necessary.

As he neared her chambers and was about to knock, her door was thrown open and a man came tumbling out. It only took Albus a few seconds to discern what had happened as a likeness of himself took off down the hall. He was about to run after Michael with a determination to put all of this to an end when he caught sight of Minerva lying on the floor, motionless.

Instantly, Albus was by her side. He started to cast several charms to determine her wounds when he heard the sweetest sound on earth, her voice. "Albus, Michael was just here. You must go after him."

Albus sighed in relief as he helped Minerva to sit up. "I must do no such thing until I know you are safe."

Minerva huffed as she stood, swaying just slightly on her feet. "I am perfectly fine. He only pushed me over the sofa. The important thing is to catch that bastard before he gets away again."

Albus looked at her incredulously. _Just pushed over a sofa._ She had just gone through another traumatic experience, one of several in the last few days and yet she was willing to dismiss it so carelessly. He could see in her eyes and stance that she was still a bit unnerved and he felt his anger grow exponentially as he caught site of the faint bruises that were forming around her neck. He reached up and grasped her shoulder in an attempt to get her attention.

Minerva flinched as Albus' fingers made contact with her bruised skin. Reflexively he dropped his hand, until he noticed the pain radiating in her eyes. As gently as he could he pulled the material of her gown away just enough to show the formation of deep purple bruises in the shape of a hand. His finger traced the outline, his emotions raging between fear for Minerva and absolute anger at Michael.

A warm magical breeze began to blow lightly around them as Albus' powers radiated from within. Despite all of his efforts to ensure her safety, Minerva had still been vulnerable to Michael's devious intentions. It wasn't until Minerva's delicate hand cupped his cheek that he was able to once again focus all of his energies on the witch before him and the breeze dissipated.

"Albus, I'm fine, really. You need to go after him quickly. The longer he stays free, the angrier he will become and…"

The real Albus looked at Minerva and she felt the familiar pull of his eyes, nothing like it had been when she looked into the eyes of Michael disguised as Albus. "I'm scared, Minerva. I'm scared of what I'd do to him if I found him right now. He's long gone and my chances of catching him are slim so I'd like to stay here, with you."

His words tugged strongly at her heartstrings as she felt the full impact of his words, coupled with the calming feeling of his fingertips across a portion of her skin, still red from her attacker. A single nod from her head was all it took for Albus to draw her slowly into his arms, reassuring both himself and her that she was safe and basically unharmed. Guiding her to the sofa, he settled down and pulled her into his arms.

Telling Armando could wait until tomorrow. Having Minerva looked over by the mediwitch could wait as well. The only thing Albus wanted to do was feel Minerva's body pressed against his as he held her tightly, ensuring her safety and protecting her from the madman who had pretended to be him. "Minerva, how did you know that wasn't me earlier?"

She thought about telling him how his touches made her tingle or how his gentle voice warmed her soul. "I looked into his eyes and what I saw there did not reflect what I've come to cherish within your blue ones. His eyes were cold and calculating while yours always hold a twinkle, a glint of mischief, and maybe something more." Minerva yawned and rested her head against Albus' chest, gripping him tightly as she summoned a blanket from the bedroom. Covering them both with the fabric, she slipped off to sleep as Albus mulled over her words and their possible meanings in his mind.

Minerva woke early feeling extremely well rested. She stretched her languid limbs and pulled herself into a sitting position. As her toes touched the cool rug covered floor, a hint of lemon wafted to her through the air. Her thoughts wrapped around that familiar scent and the events of last night came rushing back to her. Especially the part where she fell asleep in Albus' arms. She could still remember the warm feeling that stole over her as she had reclined against him.

A rosy hue tinted her cheeks as she remembered her parting words to him, just before she fell asleep. She had been a bit circumspect but Albus could always read her so well. She wondered what he thought of her partial confession. She ran a hand through her dark hair and headed toward the restroom, her mind still wrapping around all of the events that had transpired last night.

As she opened the door, a cloud of moist heat caused her to halt mid-step. Minerva blinked as her vision adjusted to the bright lighting. Her hand, which had recently been untangling her hair, flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. She found that her limbs would not obey her brain's command to flee. Before her, Albus was hastily covering his naked form with one of her fluffy towels.

"I'm…so sorry," she stammered out. "I didn't realize…I forgot…oh no." And with that final stammering attempt at an apology, Minerva flung herself out the door and slammed it shut before rushing back to her bed.

As she sat down, she realized that her hands were trembling. So many thoughts and emotions were swirling through her head. What would Albus think? Was he upset? Was she truly upset? He did cut a rather fine figure, better than she had ever imagined. Shaking her head to remove that line of thinking before it even started, Minerva took a deep breath. She would have to confront Albus sooner or later, and perhaps sooner would be better.

But no matter how hard she tried, she could not shake the image of a naked Albus Dumbledore standing before her in all his glory. His well-defined muscles did not reveal his true age, nor did the rather exciting sight of his manhood. She had only caught a fleeting glimpse of him before the towel hid him from her roving eyes but it was more than enough to create a definite stirring within Minerva's own body. She giggled as she briefly contemplated how different he would look under another set of circumstances and with a much better greeting than the one she had given him only moments before.

Albus wasn't sure whether to be embarrassed that she had seen him or deeply apologetic for taking such a liberty as using her shower without asking first. A prominent gleam in his eyes, however, showed that he was leaning towards neither of those options. While he had been profoundly sorry that he had given Minerva such a start and so early in the morning, he chuckled to himself as he remembered her face. There was a mixture of shock and shyness in her face but her eyes…those emerald green eyes which held the key to her emotions…they showed something more. He was nearly certain he had seen appreciation for his form and that put a new spring into his step. Perhaps he wasn't such an old man after all.

With the towel securely wrapped around his waist, he eased open the bathroom door. He half expected Minerva to be seated on the sofa where they had spent the previous night cuddled together but instead all he found was an empty room. Fearing he might have offended her, Albus summoned his wand and quickly set out to make amends.

On the desk in one corner of the room was a bright red quill Minerva often used for marking her seventh year essays. With every intention of replacing the quill on his next trip into Hogsmeade, Albus summoned the writing utensil and transfigured it into a stunning rose. Then, with a broad smile, he waved his hand over the fragrant flower and watched as it replicated until the entire room was filled with hundreds of the most amazing flowers. Surveying his work, he was certain that the herbology professor would most assuredly stand in awe of the delicate flowers he was creating for Minerva.

"Albus, I…." For the second time that morning, Minerva got a shock. She had anticipated seeing Albus, fully dressed and no doubt angry or embarrassed by what had just happened. Instead, she walked back into her sitting room to find it filled with hundreds of flowers, which had not been there before, and Albus standing among them. She could not see his entire body for the numerous flowers protecting his waist and legs but from what she could see, he was still only partially dressed. An intense heat flooded her veins as she locked eyes with him, rooting her to the spot where she stood as he slowly crossed the room to her.

"I owe you an apology, my dear. I thought I could catch a quick shower before you woke. I had intended to be finished and dressed earlier but I couldn't tear myself away from you. I rather liked holding you in my arms and from the way you groaned when I did break away, I dare say you enjoyed the feeling too."

"I…you…what do you mean I groaned?" she asked, remembering a particularly vivid dream she had been having shortly before she woke.

Albus laughed. "Just what I said. I started to untangle myself from you and when I went to move your arms you tightened them around me and mumbled something about…_mmmm…Albus…so close_… or something along those lines." He watched as her eyes flashed with a multitude of emotions. As he retold the events from his perspective, he watched as her eyes darkened, just as he had imagined they might when she was aroused. He had neglected to tell Minerva that he had brushed her hair back from her neck and shoulders and was lazily trailing his fingertips across her pajama-clad skin for several moments before her mumbled words escaped her pink lips. He had tightened his grip on her and pressed a soft kiss to her temple only seconds after her sleeping declaration. In fact it had been a particularly stirring moment in more ways than one and he was nearly certain that Minerva would not appreciate his member waking her up with its' insistent nudging. Hence, the shower and the resulting unannounced but certainly not unwelcome visitor into the bathroom.

Minerva still hadn't responded and Albus chuckled softly. "I intended to be dressed and out the door to see Armando before you found my gift. I hope you can forgive my state of undress."

Minerva tried to tear her eyes away his form. Her mouth had gone dry and her mind couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. "You are more than welcome…I mean, I should be the one to apologize. It seems that I keep barging in on you. If you will just excuse me…"

As Minerva turned to hurry back through her bedroom door, Albus' hand caught hers. With a startled jump, Minerva looked up into his eyes. She at once felt lost in the blue that seemed to delve into her soul. She watched as his gaze searched hers and unconsciously she moved a step toward him. His thumb brushed across her lips and a warm tingling sensation assaulted her senses. Minerva felt his breath flutter across her cheek and her eyes closed in pleasure.

His lips, warm and soft, pressed across her mouth and before she could respond, the contact was broken. She allowed herself to live in the moment for a few more seconds before she opened her eyes. And when she did, she was dismayed to find that she was alone. Minerva sighed and picked up a beautiful red rose. She allowed the heady scent to fill her senses before she turned and headed to her bedroom, her mind swirling as she contemplated all that had transpired that morning.

Albus was walking down the hall, his feelings in turmoil. He should not have taken such liberties with Minerva. Only a few days had passed since she had been spoken for and here he was pushing his intentions upon her. But the sight of her that morning among the dozens of flowers and looking so beautiful, well he couldn't help himself. He only hoped that she would see it in her heart to forgive him.

All was not happy in the world, however. There was one wizard who had spent the better part of his waking hours brooding and devising plan after plan, none of which seemed suitable for his type of retribution. Minerva had scorned him. Albus had mocked him. And as a result, both should pay dearly. The only question now was how and when they should meet their fates.

The small shack Michael had found in an obscure area outside of Hogsmeade held none of the creature comforts he had grown accustomed to during tenure at Hogwarts. Just thinking of Minerva and Albus enjoying all the things he had been forced to leave behind made his blood boil. What was worse was the fact that they were no doubt enjoying them together while he suffered unjustly in his opinion.

His mind raced with scenario after scenario, devious plan after devious plan. None of them seemed fitting for the amount of anger he held in his heart for them. Minerva had been his for so long and how she could easily replace him in her heart and eventually her bed was beyond his comprehension. In his demented mind, he found it unfathomable that Albus could even come close to giving her the kind of satisfaction that a younger lover could. Even if that younger lover was taking pleasures elsewhere along with whatever Minerva had to give.

No, he had been caught in their bed with another woman but Minerva should understand that she just wasn't meeting his needs. Yes, it was all her fault that he had to look elsewhere to have his needs attended to and if that hurt her in the end, then she should have been more diligent about performing her duties as his fiancée.

Now, nothing short of absolute humiliation, begging for him to return to their bed, and a vow to never stray from him again would suffice. All of that hinged upon one man…Albus. Once he was out of the picture, Minerva would be too scared to resist him again and he'd have his woman and his dignity back. And that could not happen soon enough.

"Enough of this nonsense! I have a school to run and I can't do it from this bed." Headmaster Dippet was growling at the resident mediwitch who was forcefully pushing him back onto the bed as Albus pushed through the doors to the infirmary.

"Armando Zachariah Dippet, if you do not get back in that bed…oh, hello Albus."

"Hello Jean. Armando." Albus nodded his head as he came closer to the bickering couple. "How are you feeling today?"

"I am perfectly fine."

"He is not perfectly fine. He suffered a concussion and is too weak to go back to his duties. What he doesn't realize is that the school can be left in your very capable hands for one day."

Albus chuckled as he took in Armando's scowling face. "If I were you, I would do as she says. I have everything under control. Now if you very lovely wife would allow me just a few minutes of your time, I will take my leave so that you can rest properly."

Albus' eyes twinkled as he watched Armando give a deep sigh before shrugging his shoulders. "I suppose it is just as well. If I really did leave, I would most likely have to stay an extra night here as I would be thrown out of our rooms."

"It is nice to see that you are finally coming around to my way of thinking." With a kiss on her husband's head, Jean warned Albus that he only had fifteen minutes and then he had to leave.

"If I didn't know she loved me…"

"But she does, and a great deal. You know she would not make you stay here unless she felt it was vital to your health." Albus sat in the sturdy chair next to Armando's bed.

"She is quite a woman." Albus watched as Armando's eyes gazed in the direction his wife had left. But his attention was soon back on his Transfiguration professor. "Now, I can tell you have some news."

And so Albus shared with Armando the events which occurred on the previous night after he had been taken to the infirmary. "She is fine, only shaken. I took care of the few bruises myself. However, I think it is time that we informed the Ministry of what has happened and I will start the process of finding a temporary Charms instructor, with your permission of course."

Headmaster Dippet nodded his consent. "Yes, the ministry must be informed. I feel that Michael has not made his last appearance here and if possible I would like to find him before that happens."

Albus stood, taking Armando's hand in his own. "I had better take my leave before Jean appears. I would not wish to be on the wrong side of her temper. I will send word as soon as I know something."

A swirl of green robes flew rather quickly down the corridors towards the previously unused room near the transfiguration classroom. Minerva prided herself on never being late but the events from this morning had certainly caused her mind to wander in so many different directions that it was hard to focus on any one small thing. At that thought, Minerva had to stifle a giggle. There was nothing small about Albus Dumbledore. In fact, he seemed to be just perfect. As the heat from her thoughts settled upon her cheeks, Minerva took several calming breaths before entering her classroom.

"Good Morning. I trust you all are here to enhance your skills should you ever need to defend yourselves. I should not have to warn you that while I will try to make our sessions as enjoyable and as interesting as possible, there will be a lot of hard work. If you are not up to the challenge, then perhaps now would be a good time to find other things to occupy your time."

After pausing for a long moment, giving any student a chance to make a hasty exit, Minerva began her class with a few demonstrations of blocking spells and counter measures for safety.

"Professor, can you show us the moves you put on Professor Grady?" a rather brash Slytherin student dared to ask from the back of the room.

At first Minerva was unsure how to take his comment. This particular fellow had given her problems in the past and no doubt he was attempting to get a rise out of his professor.

"No I cannot. While you are all quite talented in your own ways, I dare say that none of you are a match for that kind of display…yet. But that's something I hope we can change by meeting as often as the schedule permits. Now, I need you all to pair off and we will begin our practical lessons."

Albus stood at the edge of the door and watched Minerva intently. She always held such a command over her classes and while giving them the necessary information and guidance she tried to make her classes somewhat fun and interesting. But the longer he stood in the doorway, the less interested he became in the actual lesson being taught. Rather, his attentions were focused on the woman teaching.

The way the sunlight streamed through the windows and danced across her hair caused it to shine brilliantly. Her curvaceous body moved gracefully about the room, her hips swinging only slightly as she walked. The emerald green robes she wore clung to her womanly figure, teasing and taunting him with every swirl of the fabric and he felt a stirring beginning within him as she looked his way and winked.

Having her in his arms when he woke this morning had been the best feeling in the world. Her warm body snuggled into his and the way her soft voice had protested when he went to move was something he never wished to forget. But he had to ask himself if it was too soon to be entertaining thoughts of a romantic relationship with her. While he wanted nothing more than to make her his own, he needed to ensure that she actually felt something for him and not just because of what had happened with Michael Grady.

The students were practicing throwing low-level jinxes at each other and Albus carefully picked his way toward the object of his thoughts. Just as he was nearing her he caught sight of a sixth-year Slytherin covertly throwing a curse at one of his Gryffindors whose back was turned.

"Mr. Kent, may I ask what it is you think you are doing?" Albus' voice rang out in the room causing all eyes to lock onto him.

The guilty Slytherin looked wide-eyed and tentatively voiced a _nothing sir_.

"Since when is jinxing someone whose back is to you proper form?"

Looking abashed the student, one who was planning on pursuing a degree in transfiguration and who Albus had always thought rather highly of, answered in a wavering voice. "It is never appropriate sir."

"That will be twenty points from Slytherin Mr. Kent and detention with me tomorrow." Albus turned to speak to the class. "During a duel there are certain rules to be followed as Professor McGonagall stated. However, that does not mean that there are not ways in which you can surprise your opponent or take them off guard."

Albus watched as Minerva stepped back, an obvious sign that he could take the reins. He looked around the room until his gaze rested on the boy who had just lost his house points. "Mr. Kent, since you seem so interested in learning these tactics, please join me on the platform to help in my demonstration."

Albus did not wait for a nod of agreement as he climbed the steps at the far end of the dais. The nervous boy swallowed visibly and after straightening his back strode up the steps at the opposite end. They each took a position in front of the other.

"I will not throw a single jinx at Mr. Kent." The boy visibly relaxed and Albus tried to hide his grin. "However, I will block anything he throws at me as well as creating an atmosphere to catch him off guard."

The two bowed to each other and took the appropriate number of steps in the opposite direction. When they turned, Mr. Kent threw a disarming spell at Albus, which he blocked easily. His opponent's face was screwed up in concentration as he hurled spell after spell at him.

Albus waited for the boy to pause in his onslaught and then he started his defense. He softly uttered a spell, waving his wand in a high arch. An icy cold wind whipped around the room causing several shrieks from the audience before it swirled around the Slytherin boy. His robes flew up to block his face and the young man struggled to push them down.

As the spell started to die, Albus uttered an incantation which caused a candy wrapper on the ground to turn into a giant hawk, which screeched in fury before hurtling toward the rafters and circling his opponent below.

Mr. Kent hit the ground covering his head with his arms and Albus used that moment to create a thick fog, which enveloped the classroom. Muffled shouts could be heard and Albus waited a few moments before he shouted _finite incantatem_.

All was silent, most of the student's eyes were opened wide in wonder or fear. For a moment, Albus thought he had gone too far and he sought Minerva's gaze. She smiled at him and nodded. Suddenly applause broke out from a group of his Gryffindors and it didn't take long for the action to spread like wildfire around the room.

At the conclusion of the class, most of the students took a moment to comment on Albus' tactics and how exciting the class had been. Minerva had to hide her amusement and enthusiasm when they eagerly asked when the next class would be held and if Professor Dumbledore would be there to assist.

"Seems you have quite the following among the younger generation," she teased as the last of the students left the classroom. "It would appear that even the young ladies, who were here because of the boys they fancied, are even looking forward to the next class thanks to you."

Albus shook his head as he looked down into Minerva's amused face. "You give me too much credit, Minerva. They will be back but not because of me. It's because of the lovely professor who initiated the club in the first place. Without her insight and boldness, none of this would have been possible."

Minerva's eyes took on a sad expression as he spoke. "You mean because of my rash behavior and my Scottish temper, don't you? After all, let's not forget the true reason this club was started. It was because of Michael and his whore in MY bed."

Without giving it a second thought, Albus pulled Minerva into his arms and held her tightly against him. "He was a fool Minerva, as I've told you before. He had perfection in his grasp and he let you slip away far too easily." His voice was now soft and soothing, making Minerva feel like nothing else mattered in the world except being in Albus' arms.

"How do you do it? How do you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?"

"I just speak from my heart and hope that your heart will listen to what I am saying." Albus swallowed hard and then drew back from her a bit to look into her face. "Minerva, about this morning…I owe you an apology. I fear I overstepped my bounds in your rooms when I…"

"When you kissed me?" Albus nodded his head slowly, unsure if he was about to experience her wrath first hand. "You do owe me an apology. You didn't even give me a chance to properly respond to your kiss one way or the other before you dashed from the room." Minerva's face was unreadable as he searched for answers. "Perhaps you should give a woman a chance to answer your heart when you make such a bold and wonderful move on her."

Albus instinctively licked his lips as he felt the air around them grow thick with anticipation. His breathing had grown shallow and from the warmth spreading through his body, he knew this was the moment he had waited on for quite some time. "Minerva, I need to know that I'm not taking advantage of you and the situation. I wouldn't want you to think I was trying to make advances upon you so soon after your break up with Michael."

"Silly Albus. Have you not been listening to what I've been saying all this time? I realize that I've never truly loved him. There was always someone else who seemed to hold the key to my heart only he never knew it. And from the sounds of it, he still doesn't seem to recognize it."

Minerva took a step closer, her eyes never leaving his. Her tongue darted out to lick at her lips in anticipation and she smiled as she noticed that Albus' gaze was drawn to that simple act. His eyes darkened in color as her lips neared his own. Her eyes fluttered closed as they met, a spark of need and want coursed down her spine as his soft lips slanted across her own.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer to her. She cherished the hardness of his body pressed up against her curves. She sighed in pleasure as his tongue asked for entrance to her mouth. She complied with his request and felt her body respond in a haze of fiery emotion. Her love for him, the powerful emotion which had always been there hidden from even her own awareness, was poured into every caress, lick and nip of her response to his searching tongue.

Laughter down the corridor caused them to break apart a little earlier than Minerva would have liked. However, she realized that they were in a compromising position and the last thing she needed was for Armando to get wind of his Deputy and Defense professor kissing in a classroom. Albus eyes seemed unfocused as he looked at her and Minerva had to hide the smile that threatened to take over.

Taking his arm in hers, she reached up with her opposite hand and trailed a finger along his moist lips. "Perhaps you would care to walk me to my rooms, Professor Dumbledore. I think our…discussion…will be best continued by a warm fire."

Albus' eyes cleared after a moment and his face took on a glow as his mouth curved into a smile. "It would be my pleasure, Professor McGonagall."

The distance between the classroom and Minerva's private chambers had never seemed greater than it did as they searched for privacy. Miles and miles seemed to stretch between the two points but with quick, lighthearted steps, they were soon standing at the threshold of something new and exciting. With a smile and a softly spoken phrase, the portrait moved aside, permitting them sanctuary from the outside world.

As soon as the outer door closed, Albus reached his arm around Minerva's waist and drew her to him but was suddenly stopped by her hand on his chest. "Wards, first. I don't want any interruptions," she replied in answer to his unasked question. "I wasn't ready to break that kiss but we had no choice in the matter." Her voice turned husky, something he had never heard coming from her before. "And I was hoping we might try it again without the threat of intruders or prying eyes."

Albus swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn't believe his luck. He was actually standing in Minerva's rooms, listening to her tell him that she had enjoyed their brief interlude as much as he. Drawing his wand, he pointed it at the door and cast the strongest charms and wards upon the oak barrier, ensuring that nothing and no one could enter without their consent. As soon as the last syllable fell from his mouth, he felt her soft lips pressing against the side of his neck.

A powerful new feeling swept through Minerva as she listened to Albus cast the necessary spells on the rooms. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt so many emotions all at once. Love, warmth, want, need, desire, passion, and understanding all blended together to create a new sexy being within her. Pulling him over to the large burgundy sofa she motioned for him to make himself comfortable as she snuggled up beside him.

"Minerva, I…" Albus lost all train of thought as he watched Minerva deftly remove the pins holding her hair in place. The firelight danced across the long tresses, bathing her features in the softest light as she shook the strands loose and ran her fingers through her hair. She noticed his sudden quietness seconds before her eyes locked with his, her hands dropping to rest on his broad chest.

"See something interesting?" she purred, her face mere inches from his.

His hand came up to her cheek, his thumb brushing easily over her rosy and slightly swollen lips. The softness and warmth of her mouth against his flashed in his mind and before he could think, he had pulled her into his arms. "I see something I want," was his answer before his lips skimmed across hers teasingly yet with a hunger.

Minerva's body tingled deliciously as his lips nibbled across her jaw until she could feel his breath blowing softly on her ear. Her breath hitched in her chest, as her heart fluttered maddeningly.

"Hmmm, as much as I would enjoy tasting all of you, and I do mean all of you…" Albus' tongue darted out of his mouth and swirled across her lobe as she struggled to keep breathing. "…I think we need to take a moment to discuss our burgeoning relationship."

Albus leaned back from Minerva and she felt her body ache at his parting. "Albus, I told you that you are not taking advantage of me. In fact, I rather think I would like you to take more advantage of me than you are."

Minerva's hand reached out to pull him back to her but Albus deftly caught her hand and pulled it to his lips for a kiss. "My dear, as enticing a request as that is coming from your lips, I am afraid I can not. You see, I care for you a great deal and I do not want to rush you into a relationship with me." Albus held up his hand to forestall any of her arguments. "I know what you said Minerva but you have been through an emotionally turbulent time. And to be selfish, I have always wanted to court you, to woo you in a manner in which you deserve. You are perfection and as such, you deserve the best I have to offer."

"Oh Albus." Minerva felt her heart melt and she reached out and brushed her lips across his, which were still slightly parted from speaking.

Albus broke away reluctantly and stood. Twirling his wand, a single rose appeared in his hand. "Minerva McGonagall, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner this coming Saturday?"

Minerva smiled, her face infusing with a blush. She was pleased, surprised and flattered by the attention. And although she didn't find it necessary, she couldn't help but want to be courted. "It would be my pleasure, Albus."

**TBC…but only one more chapter to go! Thanks for all of your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After days and days in hiding, Michael Grady was nearly going mad. He had schemed and plotted his revenge against Minerva and Albus a thousand times, each time finding a flaw in his seemingly master plan. Feeling particularly edgy, he decided to slightly alter his appearance and head into town for a stroll and perhaps a bite to eat. It was then that he stumbled across a rather intriguing bit of news regarding Minerva.

"So you see, Titian, I would like a nice table overlooking the loch. The best you have and spare no expense."

"She must be special for you to go to so much trouble for one evening." Titian had known Albus since their days in Hogwarts together and in all that time he had never known his friend to go to such great lengths for a woman. Sure he had been on his share of dates and outings with women, but there was something different, something special about this particular one and it showed in those famous blue eyes.

"Oh she is, my friend. She's the kind of woman legends are made of. She…"

"Legends you say? That's some woman, then. Are you sure you can handle her?" Titian gave his friend a teasing jab in the ribs. "Sounds like she's a bit of a spitfire and you're not the young man who left school ages ago."

"Ah, but that's just it. She can't be tamed nor would I dream of trying. She's amazingly beautiful and incredibly powerful in her own rite. But she has this rare ability to turn my world upside down with just a simple smile, a look, a touch."

"A kiss?" The esteemed owner of the restaurant walked over to the best table in the house and extended his hand towards the waters dancing below. "It would seem that this woman, whomever she may be, has bewitched you in a way I've never seen before. And who am I to refuse the opportunity to meet such an incredible woman? Care to tell me her name?"

"Minerva…like the goddess." Albus smiled to himself, thinking how appropriate her name was for her, at least in his eyes. "I can't thank you enough. We'll be here Saturday around seven. Make sure the best chef you have is working that night. I really want this to be perfect. I want to show her what it's like to be cherished and wooed from the heart."

Michael sat in a nearby corner eating a meager sandwich and salad from the lunch menu. He couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the owner of the restaurant and Albus, his nemesis, and he took in all the details with great enthusiasm. A wicked smile curled upon his lips as he digested the new information and dreamed up a new way to create trouble in paradise for his Minerva and the man who was trying to take his place by her side.

Late Friday night Michael waited in the shadows of the shop across the street from the restaurant. It had closed a few hours earlier and he had watched as first the wait staff had gone home and then the owner. The only people left was the kitchen staff, probably staying late to make sure everything was in place for Albus' visit the following day. He rolled the plan over in his head once again looking for any holes, any ways which he could get caught. He decided after several minutes that it was indeed as brilliant as he presumed it was when it first came to him.

Michael started to chuckle as he thought about the outcome of his plan. The eerie sound tumbled down the deserted street. As all became quiet once again, the door to the restaurant opened. A tall, scrawny boy who looked to be in his early twenties came out followed by a more distinguished looking wizard. The older wizard pointed at the boy after he had locked the door and cast a few wards.

"Don't be late tomorrow Sean or Titian will have both our heads. Tomorrow must be perfect! Remember your shift starts at three and not a minute later."

The boy nodded his head and skulked off in the opposite direction of his boss. He shoved his hands in his pockets with his wand nowhere to be seen. Michael could here him muttering to himself and smirked. This would be easier than even he anticipated. He followed the slouching boy always making sure to stay out of sight. As they exited the main part of town just a couple of minutes later, Sean took a sharp left and made his way to some small houses that were always up for rent in the less desirable section of Hogsmeade.

Finally deciding to make his move, Michael stepped out of the dark shadows and pointed his wand at the boy's back. A flash of light was the only disturbance as Sean's body crumbled to the ground. Michael quickly made his way to the boy's side and once satisfied with his stunning spell's effectiveness, he levitated his body to a hiding place in the woods.

Minerva sighed and threw her hands up in utter disgust. She had tried on several sets of robes for this evening and nothing seemed to look appropriate for her date with Albus. All he had told her was that they were going out to dinner and perhaps a little adventure afterwards but no matter how hard she tried he was giving no additional information, which both frustrated and excited her. She couldn't help but feel giddy about her date with him. Never before had she been treated so wonderfully by a man who had made every effort to take into account her feelings and preferences on every aspect of their relationship. Albus had always been there for her and now she knew why. It was love, pure and simple, the kind that blossomed from friendship into something so much more meaningful and deeper than anyone could fathom.

Stealing a glance at the clock by her bed, Minerva jumped up in a startled rush. She only had half an hour to get ready. Deciding to finish her hair and what little make-up she used, she raced to the bathroom, leaving behind her robes decision for a little later.

Back in his own rooms, Albus was whistling a jolly tune to himself as he combed his beard and dabbed a little cologne onto his hands then his cheeks. He gave his reflection a wink, thinking that in a very short while he would be standing at the threshold of Minerva's door ready to embark on a new chapter in their friendship. For so long now, he had longed to court her and show her just how romantic life could be and now was his chance.

With a spring in his step, Albus made his way back into his bedroom to finally dress for the occasion. Deciding what to wear hadn't been a difficult task at all. Recently, he had ordered a new set of plum colored robes with silver lining around the sleeves and the hem and Minerva had been in his office when they arrived. As soon as he pulled them from the box, her eyes had lit up and she had practically gushed over the color and the designs on the sleeves. Since then, he had waited for a special occasion at which to wear them and nothing was as special to him as this first date with her, making them the obvious choice of attire.

Earlier in the day he had stopped by the greenhouse to gather a bunch of flowers of all varieties and assembled them into a bouquet. Thinking of how much Minerva loved her beloved Scotland and her family heritage, he conjured a silky ribbon with her family tartan and tied the stems of the flowers together. Picking them up from the vase filled with water, he cast a nourishment spell on the flowers so that they would stay beautiful much longer than a normal arrangement and set off to Minerva's rooms.

Minerva looked at her reflection in the mirror, finally happy with what she saw in the glass. At the last minute, she had remembered a set of robes tucked away in the back of her wardrobe, ones she had never worn before since they seemed much too flamboyant for her everyday attire. But tonight was different. Tonight she wanted to knock Albus Dumbledore's socks off, not that she really needed to go out of her way to grab his attention. A familiar knock on her door caused her heart to beat faster. Albus had arrived and he was not a minute early or late. Even in courting her, he was perfection.

Minerva sprayed a wisp of her favorite perfume on her neck and wrists and darted to answer the door. When she opened it, her eyes lit up at the sight of the handsome wizard standing there with the prettiest bunch of flowers she had seen in quite some time. Michael never believed in spending money on flowers or little tokens of affection, saying it was merely a waste of his hard earned galleons since the flowers would die, the candies would be eaten and any trinkets would merely collect dust.

"Albus, they're beautiful," she exclaimed. "And you certainly make a handsome date tonight. Those robes look splendid on you. I knew they would."

Albus' eyes twinkled happily, knowing that he had already brought some small amount of joy to Minerva's face this evening. "And might I say how ravishing you look? That color suits you perfectly, my dear," he said leaning forward to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "And your perfume is intoxicating. I don't believe you wear that often, do you?" She shook her head. Michael was not overly fond of perfumes either, or so he said, so she had rarely been given a chance to wear the fragrance.

After much deliberation and frustration, Minerva had settled on a set of dark blue robes which molded perfectly to her body. They were so blue in fact that they almost looked purplish black if caught in just the right light. The fabric was a special blend of material that seemed to shimmer as the soft light danced around the fringes, only adding to the overall appeal of the attire. With Minerva's long, dark hair loosely flowing around her shoulders and down her back, she looked stunning and the happiness in her heart shone easily in her emerald eyes.

After the initial compliments had been exchanged and Minerva had seen that her flowers were put into a vase of water beside her bed, they walked arm and arm into Hogsmeade village leisurely. Albus had planned everything down to the very last detail, leaving nothing to chance. And as they strolled towards the restaurant, their conversation was lighthearted and playful, something they had grown to appreciate in their long friendship.

Little did the happy couple know just how close they were to the dangers lurking nearby. Michael had managed to slip into the kitchen at Titian's restaurant and was quietly biding his time waiting on Albus and Minerva to enter. He had worked through this plot so many times his mind had gone numb. He had calculated every move, every step, every possible outcome and to him, they were all to his advantage. All he needed to do was remain calm and try not to draw attention to himself before the appointed time. It wouldn't be long before he was being sought after by everyone in Hogsmeade and possibly London but by the time they found him, Minerva would be history and he would be long gone to parts unknown, leaving the arrogant Albus Dumbledore to wallow in pity, guilt, and abject sorrow.

When he saw Minerva enter the restaurant, his breath caught in his throat. Suddenly, he remembered just how lucky he had been to share her life, her home and even her bed. Memories of quiet nights spent together as well as passionate days flooded his mind as he stared at the woman he had once loved beyond all others. The way her robes clung to her shapely figure caused his mouth to go suddenly dry and he felt a long forgotten twinge at the base of his spine as it began to radiate to other parts of his body. A wicked smile curled upon his lips. If he was careful, he might just have time to enjoy her delights once more before the final deed was done and he had to leave her body behind. _Yes_, he thought, _one last taste of Minerva's sweet treasure and something else for Albus to mourn when he learned the truth of her final moments._

As soon as Titian saw Albus and Minerva enter, he made his way towards them and promptly introduced himself to the lovely lady on Albus' arm. "I must say, old chap, she's much too good for you and you'd better hold on tightly to this one," he teased while jabbing Albus' in the ribs.

"Oh I intend to hold on to her with all my might. I worked too hard to win her love and trust and I'll not let anything or anyone come between us. Now if you don't mind, I believe you have a table waiting for us in a very secluded corner where we can relax and enjoy the wonderful food and atmosphere."

"Indeed I do. Best table in the house but I have bad news. Seems the chef you requested didn't show up for work today and he hasn't been seen since last night when he left. But not to worry, I hired someone just this morning. He's new in the area so I'll let you give me your honest opinion after the meal."

"If there's one thing Albus knows, it's good food so I'm sure he won't hesitate to give you his honest opinion," Minerva added teasingly. "And as long as the chef can make a decadent dessert with lots of chocolate, he'll receive nothing but rave reviews from our connoisseur of all things sweet." Minerva smiled at Titian as she slid her leg along Albus' calf beneath the table in a seductive and rather bold move.

"Indeed. You seem to know young Albus here rather well and you still agreed to come out with him in public. This must be love," he joked as he started to walk away, chuckling to himself. "I'll send Hyacinth over with a bottle of our finest wine…compliments of the house," he called back to them.

When Titian was a safe distance from the table, Albus leaned across and kissed Minerva softly on the lips. "Mmm, best appetizer on the menu," he added as he returned to his seat and moved his leg against hers. "I could go home right now and never once think of dinner."

"Ah, but the longer you wait for it, the better it will be. Anticipation is half the fun of getting something, is it not?" Minerva's tone had turned husky, something which started a fire deep within Albus' body. Her voice was low and held so much promise of an evening filled with passion and love.

"Agreed but why should one wait on the best part of the meal? Shouldn't you start with the crème de la crème and work your way backwards?" He took her hand in his and used this thumb to begin rubbing sensual circles along her palm. "One can always make time for real food but the food for the heart and soul is spontaneous and unpredictable. It must be cherished and protected, nurtured and explored, encouraged to grow while forming deep, lasting roots."

His voice has started out playful with a tinge of seriousness but by the last syllable, there was no mistaking the sexual tension between them. Minerva was finding it hard to tear her eyes away from his, yet knowing if she didn't they would never make it through dinner. The pad of his thumb working tirelessly on her palm was setting every nerve in her body on edge, something she knew only he could do. She was just about to reply when a lovely waitress, a few years younger than Minerva, approached their table with two glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Albie, dear. Where have you been?" she asked as she slid up next to him and used her hip to bump into him. "I thought you were going to owl me with the time and place for our next little…ahem…escapade? I waited for days and days, hoping you'd floo or owl. You know how frisky I get after having a taste of you. You left much too quickly last time and I wasn't nearly finished with you."

Hyacinth set the wine bottle and glasses on the table, completely ignoring Albus' dinner companion. She took Albus' face in her hands and was about to lean forward in the hopes of obtaining a kiss when he grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I have never…we've never. What's gotten into you?" he all but bellowed at the young woman still trying to slither into his lap. "Minerva, I swear…I've never so much as laid a finger on her. We've never shared…well, what she's suggesting."

"Don't lie Albus. You know as well as I that you were insatiable that night….begging me to never stop. Calling my name as you lost all control. Promising me the world and all its' riches."

Minerva could feel the anger bubbling up inside her. Hyacinth reminded her of the woman with whom Michael had spent his latest romp and it brought all of those feelings rushing to the surface. Fortunately for her and for Albus, she could see the surprise and absolute horror in Albus' eyes at what the woman was suggesting. Also having the privilege of knowing Albus as she did, she was confident that he would never treat a woman in such a manner as was being suggested.

"HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUCH A THING…" she began to rant as Albus jumped to his feet. By this time, everyone in the restaurant was staring intently at the commotion and craning their necks to see what was happening.

Michael was lurking in the background, smirking to himself as he watched his master plan unfold. He had not counted on Minerva jumping so quickly to Albus' defense, though in hindsight it should have been glaringly obvious. Still, his concentration never wavered enough to break the Imperious curse he had placed on Hyacinth.

With everyone else gawking at the scene unfolding and the loud shouts and protests coming from the once romantic table in the corner, Michael began to make his move. As Hyacinth lunged forward and forcefully tried to kiss Albus, he managed to snake his arm around Minerva's waist and activate the portkey he had planted in his pocket. By the time Albus had pushed Hyacinth to the floor, Minerva was gone and onlookers began shouting that someone had taken her away by portkey.

Immediately Albus' heart sank. There could be no question as to the culprit and there wasn't a moment to lose. Titian promised to take care of Hyacinth while Albus summoned his phoenix to him and hastily contacted Armando Dippet and the Ministry officials.

"Tell them Michael Grady has her and I am not coming back without her, even if it means killing him in the process. He had to have placed the Imperious curse on Hyacinth. I don't believe she would ever do something like this on her own so don't let the aurors take her to Azkaban. She's to go to the Ministry and wait!" Titian nodded his head in agreement as he grappled with the events rapidly unfolding before his very eyes.

In a burst of orange and red flames, the phoenix appeared and Albus cast the incantation which would take him straight to Minerva. With one last look at his friend, he suddenly disappeared and was whisked away to an abandoned house in the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

Albus knew the house well. It had been vacant for some time and the villagers had often talked of removing it and placing a garden in this very spot. It was far enough out of town that no one would bother him and it would serve as the perfect hideout for someone who did not wish to be found quickly. As he neared the shack, he could hear Minerva's voice, yelling at the top of her lungs at her captor.

"Sick…demented…obnoxious…egotistical…son of a…" Minerva spat out a list of expletives as she struggled to free her hands from the magical binding keeping her from hexing him into a million bits.

"ENOUGH! You've made me suffer for too many days. Now it's your turn to repay me and trust me, it will be rewarding for me and unfortunate for you. I hope your beloved Dumbledore will appreciate the way I leave your body." His chilling voice fell on Albus' ears, causing a rage like none other he had experienced to flood his entire being. "Yes, I wonder how he'll feel when he sees that we shared one last intimate coupling before you became violent and I was forced to defend myself?"

"He'll hunt you down and kill you with his bare hands…if I don't do it first," she spat back vehemently. "You thought you were so much better than Albus. Hell, you're not even half the man he is. You had your chance with me and what did you do? You squandered it with another woman…many women probably. And you know what…you did me a favor! I might have actually married you and been forced to live with your barbaric behavior. And to think I actually gave myself to you. It disgusts me…"

"Oh that's rich coming from you. You never loved me. It was always HIM! I heard you whisper his name in your sleep. I saw the way you looked at each other. And talk of disgusting…Minerva he's old enough to be your grandfather yet you would easily warm his sheets and give your glorious young body to him. That's beyond nauseating to me. What could he ever give you that someone young and attractive like me couldn't?"

Albus made himself invisible and boldly peered through the broken window pane, surveying the scene before him yet listening intently to the argument between Minerva and Michael.

"He gives me something you never could. He gives me his heart, his love, his devotion. He gives me a sense of self worth and he isn't afraid to let me be myself. He treats me as an equal, a partner, not some plaything to be paraded about upon a whim."

Michael's anger boiled over as he slapped Minerva hard across the face, leaving a visible mark. Never one to give in easily, Minerva merely smirked. "And that's something else you two don't have in common. Albus would NEVER hit a woman…ever! You two are worlds apart…in and out of the bedroom." A bit of malice shown in her eyes. "He's so good in bed. He makes me moan and scream his name by simply touching me. He does things to my body you only dream of doing and it feels so damn good to have him hold me against his naked body. Yes, he might be older than both of us combined, but bloody hell he knows how to make love to a woman. You…you just have sex with them for your own sadistic pleasure, making you a shell of a man. You should take a few tips from him. Hell, it would do you a world of good and I'm sure your whores would appreciate the upgrade in your techniques. They might actually be satisfied…halfway…for a change!"

"You bloody bitch. You want technique? I'll show you who's the better man. You'll beg me to never stop touching you once you've had a taste of a younger man again." Albus saw Michael strut over to Minerva and raise his wand, ultimately slicing through her beautiful gown to reveal her creamy skin, scantily covered by a delicate lace camisole. He raised a hand slowly, drawing out the tension as he neared her chest. Just as he was about to roughly grab her breast, Albus burst into the room and immediately began shouting hexes and spells in the direction of Michael Grady.

Caught completely off guard, he stumbled and stammered about, hoping to deflect the spells until he could effectively cast one at Albus. But Albus was too intent on saving Minerva, too intent on making Michael pay for all the harm he had caused to the most amazing women he had ever known.

Pausing instantaneously to try and release Minerva from her bondage gave Michael enough time to cast the cruciatus curse at Albus. Fighting with all his might against the effects, he refused to let the man hear his painful cries. Instead, he focused his eyes on Minerva and willed himself into another place and another time, when they were together and happy. Wave after painful wave washed over him as Michael held the curse. But just when Albus didn't think he could stand another second, Michael stopped and his shrill laughter pierced the air.

"See Minerva…your lover isn't all that he's cracked up to be, now is he? You should have stayed with the better man but it's better this way. Now he can watch as I take you one last time…as I make you beg for my touch. Then, when I am satisfied, I'll kill you and leave him to explain the rest…perhaps." Turning his attentions back towards Albus, Michael glared at the man struggling to his feet, his wand clutched tightly in his hand.

"Lay one finger on her and I'll kill you with my bare hands." The determination in Albus' voice was clear, as was his intent on protecting Minerva…even if that meant his own death.

"You can't even stand up without the aid of a cane, much less harm me. And they call you a powerful wizard. You're pathetic!"

"Power isn't all in the wand or the skill. It's knowing your opponent and knowing how to outwit him. You…you're an easy one to outwit. You are your own worst enemy, though Minerva and I thank you for that."

Just as Michael was about to cast another Cruciatus on Albus, a brilliant ball of fire appeared in the room, along with a dozen aurors all clinging desperately to the phoenix tale. Michael was surrounded by angry men with wands pointed directly at him.

"I told you that you were easy to outwit." Albus released Minerva's bonds and she flew into his arms, helping him stand and seeking solace in the nearness of him. "Minerva's bracelet…the one I gave her for the dueling club…I charmed it. At any moment in time, Fawkes would know exactly where she could be found. After you tried to attack her the first time, I asked her to wear it daily just in case she should need to defend herself from the likes of you. Thanks to her bracelet and willingness to compromise with me, you are going to Azkaban…for a very long time."

"You could have had it all, Minerva. We could have been great together. I hope you're happy with your old man! I'm sure he'll get all he can from you then dump you by the wayside for someone prettier and younger who can satisfy his carnal needs!"

"Michael Grady you are charged with two Unforgiveables. You will be taken directly to Azkaban prison to await your sentencing. I'm sure the dementors are going to love having a new guest," quipped one eager auror.

With Michael transported to the wizarding prison, Albus and Minerva were left alone in the dismal shack.

"Let's go home, please Albus. You need a soothing potion and I need your arms around me." Minerva held out her hand to Fawkes and asked him to take them back to Hogwarts. Before she could blink twice, they were safely back in Albus' chambers.

"I'm sorry Minerva. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better. You should never have had to face that man again and certainly not hear those awful things he said to you."

"Stop that right now! You did the right thing. You gave me my independence yet you did all you could to protect me. The things he said…none of them are true. I don't see you as old or unable to satisfy me in any way. You're the only man I'll ever need in my life and I will be faithful to you. I know now that all this time I was with him, it was you I wanted. It was you I fantasized about at night…your face I saw when making love to him."

Albus felt warm tears prickling in his eyes as he listened to her declaration. "I love you too and I swear I will remain faithful to you. You are my world and I'd gladly give my life to spare yours." Despite the after effects of the unforgivable curse, Albus pulled Minerva into his arms, kissing her soundly on the lips. When they pulled apart, Minerva rested her forehead against Albus chest and took a long, deep breath.

"I'll contact the mediwitch and have her send a potion to calm your muscles and relieve the lingering effects. Then we're going to curl up together in bed and spend the rest of our date just holding each other."

"You mean you're sending me to bed without my dessert?" His eyes twinkled furiously as a sly grin formed on his mouth.

"Oh quite the contrary. I am one step ahead of you. If you're a cooperative lad, I'll contact the kitchens and have them send up your favorite chocolate dessert. And when we're done with that, we'll see about other types of desserts," she teased as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again. Without waiting for him to make a move, Minerva deepened the kiss, letting him know exactly what she had in mind for later.

True, it wasn't an ideal first date but it was certainly memorable. Despite all of Michael's conniving and devious acts, Albus and Minerva found each other, forming a bond which could never be broken.

As they lay together among the tangled sheets of Albus' large bed, Minerva rested her head on his chest while her nimble fingers toyed with the auburn hairs of his chest. They had been laying there for quite some time, enjoying the comfortable silence and letting their bodies recuperate from their strenuous displays of affection but Minerva had something on her mind.

"Albus, have you ever had a dream that seemed so real that you felt you had actually lived it?"

He thought for a moment then smiled. "Once, I had a dream. I was quite a bit younger. In fact, I was still a student at Hogwarts and I dreamed a beautiful raven haired woman appeared out of nowhere. I was the only one who could see her yet she was as real as the castle walls."

Minerva gasped slightly as Albus told her of his vision from his youth.

"I have known it for decades but I was afraid you wouldn't remember the encounter. I recognized you immediately when you entered the school but it would have been highly inappropriate for me to say anything. And I wasn't even sure if you would want to fulfill that part of your destiny, though in my heart, I had hoped that one day perhaps you'd find it in your heart."

"I had the dream the first night I stayed in your rooms…the night I hexed Michael. I thought at first it was only my mind playing tricks on me but there was a familiarity to it and it felt so right…so real. I woke up and I could still feel my cheek tingling from where you kissed it."

"I meant what I said to you that night. I told you I'd wait until you were part of my world and that is exactly what I tried to do. I didn't want to pressure you, in case you didn't remember. You had to come to me because you wanted our futures to blend together. You had to desire the same thing for our lives before I would even impose the past and present upon you."

"I want it, Albus. I want our lives to be forever entwined and to grow together. I can't remember a time when I've felt happier after a dream than I did that next morning. It was beautiful."

"You were beautiful. You ARE beautiful, in ever sense of the word." He leaned down and kissed her softly, starting on her cheek then working all about her face and neck teasingly as the minutes slowly morphed into the wee hours of morning.

A few days later, Michael was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban for casting not one but two unforgivable curses at Albus Dumbledore, for kidnapping Minerva McGonagall with malicious intent, and for attacking Armando Dippet.

Meanwhile, Albus and Minerva continued to nurture their love, watching it blossom into a beautiful and irreplaceable bond.

The End.


End file.
